Scarred
by Lone Fairytale
Summary: It started with fire; burning, consuming, destroying. Now there is nothing left but a scar. - When fate brings Prince Zuko to meet with a young slave girl he realizes that he is not the only one who has been scarred by flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Housekeeping: No you don't have to read this. But it would be much appreciated if you did. Not that I'm ever actually going to know whether you... You know what, never mind. {Ignore this part if you've never read my stories before}. O.K.., so welcome to my new story. As a side note you might have realized that I have taken Sepelia down. I am planning a re-write of it A.S.A.P.. There may possibly be more Star Blessed stuff coming up.**

**This story picks up before the chapters of Zuko alone, but after the massive water nation battley thing that was at the end of the second series.**

**Just before I begin, I would like to point out that I am once again being tortured by maths. That's right. I have an exam in two days. *sighs at her crazy maths teacher*.**

The first time I see him it is dusk.

I am walking down a narrow street in one of the back roads of the market street. The sky overhead is stained red and violet, shades of pink and orange diluting the brightness of the heavy orb of the sun that sits at the edge of the horizon. No clouds are visible, and a slight breeze touches at my skin.

I pass a small notch in the corner of the road where a fruit stall is located. Glancing at it, I see the owner has vacated the stand, leaving it unattended. Instead a man stands beside it, dressed in a heavy black cloak, grabbing the produce and tossing it into a large bag he holds.

I step forward.

"Stop."

The man immediately freezes, body stiffening as I approach him. His eyes flicker over my body, and he appears to dismiss me. He does not think I am a threat to him.

I take two more steps forward, as he continues shoveling the fruit into the large, black bag he holds. I move until I am almost directly beside him.

"Stop," I repeat, more softly.

The man sighs slightly, then turns around and in a fluid motion draws out two thin swords. Their blades gleam in the dim light. His hood falls forward so I cannot see his face.

"I suggest," he says in a low voice, with a strange melodic quality to it, "That you turn around and leave immediately."

I consider him for a moment.

"Do you not know that it is illegal to steal?" I ask.

"Rules set by the fire nation,' he responds instantly, "Defiance of them would, I think, be something a citizen of the earth nation would support."

I raise my eyebrows.

"You would hide greed beneath justice. You do not harm the fire nation by stealing from those who are forced to serve it's purpose."

The man studies my face intently, the swords clenched tightly in his fists. There is a pause.

"I am not scared of you," I say.

He hesitates, and then lowers the swords. I lean over slowly and take the top of the bag from his hand, he releases it. I open the sack and begin to unload the fruit back into the stand.

"_Shash_," he says suddenly.

My hand flies instantly to the back of my neck, feeling the scar on the back of my neck, curling into a single character.

"Danger," he says, almost hissing the word, "You are a slave."

"Yes," I say through clenched teeth, "What is it to you?"

He smiles slightly, falling into step beside me.

"You lecture me on morality, and yet you are a slave who wears a _Shash_ brand. What did you do to earn that?"

"I mistake," I say, "None of your business."

He opens his mouth as if it to argue, but he is cut off from a shout behind us.

"There he is!" shouts a loud voice, "It was that man."

I spin on my heel to see a fat, short woman, her finger jerking toward my unwanted companion. She stands beside the stall, one of the fruit I recently liberated clutched in her left hand.

"Run," I say, rolling my eyes slightly as two burly men dressed in fire nation uniform begin to sprint after us.

I hurry quickly across the stone ground, the thin slippers I wear on my feet tearing against the dirt and the rubble as I spin to the side, scurrying down a small alleyway. The man hurries after me.

I scramble out into a new street...

... And run headfirst into a guard.

He grabs my wrist in his thick hand, twisting my arm behind my back. I let out a slight gasp. The guard leers at me.

A hand rams hard into his face, and the guard is thrown backward. I bite my lip slightly as the man who stole the fruit emerges from the dark corner behind me. Another guard is running behind him and I watch as he twists his body, throwing his foot into the soldier's stomach so that he stumbles to the ground.

The man turns to me.

"Thank you," I say shortly.

He inclines his head slightly.

"Go that way," I say, gesturing to a small path that leads of the main road, "Take the first right and then keep going. It will take you out of the city more quickly."

He nods his thanks and then turns on his heel and runs. I see his cloak swerve behind a large house until he is out of sight.

Picking my way carefully across the ground in the shreds that are now my shoes, I make my way back to the manor house.

...

The next evening I stand at the front doors, awaiting the arrival of our guests of honor. The master of the house - a lean man, named Mao, with small beady eyes, and heavy set shoulders, clad richly in silks of red and black - stands stiff-backed at the front door. Behind him line those who are his servants and slaves.

The room is dark, lit only by torches set in brackets on the walls. The floor is covered in velvet, the edges touching against my bare feet. The doors of dark wood are bolted shut, as we wait.

I shift my weight slightly, leaning back against the wall. I am tired after a day of working and the scar on the back of my neck burns. It is not recent, and yet each day I feel it as if it was fresh. I suppose I should be thankful. A _Shash_ brand marks a slave as dangerous, usually after an offense has been committed against their owner. It serves as a warning to others. I am rarely disturbed by my kin.

They fear me.

Sometimes, I fear myself.

I shake those thoughts from my head as I shout comes from outside. Instantly two bulky servants move forward to grab the bronze handles of the door and swing it open.

Two people enter; a small, large man, his face heavily lined, greying hair sprouting thickly from his head and face. He is dressed in simple grays, his dark eyes soft.

The second man is tall, well-built, clad in a dark cloak, whose hood has been thrown backward, revealing pale skin and dark hair. A red scar strikes the left half of his face, his almost golden eyes intensified by the burning color.

"Men and women," says Mao, in his unnaturally high pitched voice, "Let us join together to welcome our honored guests: May I introduce General Iroh and Prince Zuko of the fire nation."

Scattered applause, mixed with murmuring shivers round the room. Even I am surprised. It is not uncommon for this house to be home to strange guests, often criminals, but never in my three years here has this place housed such obvious traitors.

"We thank you, old friend," says the man I assume must be General Iroh, "My nephew and I are grateful to be received into your home. Are we not?"

"Of course," says Prince Zuko, nodding curtly.

I start.

Because it is that voice, the same one I remember from the marketplace just the previous day, the low, almost melodic quality unmistakable.

Mao begins talking quietly to the two men and they are led into the drawing room of the manor house. Immediately I move forward. I am curious. And slightly...

Annoyed.

So, an innocent criminal attempting to steal to survive, undermining the system of "justice" that the fire nation forces upon the people of the Earth Kingdom.

The men enter the room, and the oak door slams shut behind them. The rest of the household scurries off to continue in the preparation of the dinner. I take a step forward, hovering outside the door. As I suspected mere moments later a thin serving woman hurries down the hallway, carrying a pitcher of wine and three glasses. I relieve her of them with a word of thanks, curtseying and bowing my head as a sign of respect.

I hesitate before entering, hearing Mao's high-pitched giggle along with a soft chuckle that I would guess issued from General Iroh.

I push quietly into the room, not saying a word.

It is a large parlor, doubling as a sort of library. Shelves along the opposite wall are filled with thick-bound volumes, all set in dark leather. Candles flicker on every available desktop, and the floor is carpeted, like the room outside in a soft black velvet. Silken tapestries that line one wall display fire nation insignia in red and gold, each shadow of stitching harshened in the light of the flames.

The two elder men sit together, on plush armchairs, while Prince Zuko stands at the window, gazing out into the moonless night, at the sky of velvet black.

They turn as I enter and close the door softly behind me. Mao claps his hands and rubs them together, gesturing toward a small wooden table that sits between him and General Iroh. From what I can see of the old man's face he looks... disapproving. Prince Zuko makes a noise of surprise.

Mao looks up at him, and I as I lay out the wine, he looks questioning. The Prince covers his surprise well.

"Your slave is branded," he says, curiously.

I stiffen, but Mao smiles slyly.

"Indeed," he says, "_Shash_. It means danger does it not, in the old tongue."

It is not really a question, but Prince Zuko bows his head in ascension.

"And what?" asks General Iroh, "Does a _slave_," (It does not go unnoticed by either me, nor I think by Mao, the unnatural strain that the man puts on this word), "of your household bear a mark of such cautioning for?"

Mao waves his hand, "She is not dangerous if that is what you mean."

I resist smiling. He simply tries to hide the fact that he does not know.

That, despite everything, he will never know.

General Iroh nods slightly and then turns his attention from me. I relax slightly.

"If you would not mind, I wish to begin our business affairs. It does not do for me and my nephew to linger in any one place for great amounts of time."

Mao's face shifts slightly, briefly, for a moment that is almost imperceptible.

He looks worried.

"Surely you will stay at least this night? You have just arrived and there are many things yet to discuss?"

Iroh nods wearily. Mao smiles slightly.

I finish pouring the wine and set the pitcher down on the table.

"Girl," says Mao, lifting his own cup into his hands, "If you will be kind enough to escort his highness to the rooms we have prepared. You will keep him entertained as we discuss private matters?"

"I could think of nothing that would please me more," I say, trying to keep a note of sarcasm from my voice. Then I curtsey, turn on my heel and stalk outside.

"Uncle," I hear that voice say, "I do not think..."

"Zuko," Iroh's voice says, "Please. This is a private affair."

Footsteps sound and Prince Zuko emerges beside me.

Looking extremely pissed off.

I turn around and begin to walk down the large hallway. Zuko moves slowly behind me. I hurry up a flight of stairs, take a sharp left and arrive outside the room. I bow my head as the Prince opens the door and steps inside.

The room is large, two bed frames placed in the middle of the stone floor. Sheets of silk in reds and golds line the beds, and a harsh fire blazes in one wall, sending a sweet fragrance into the air. A writing desk is pushed up against one wall, as well as several sets of drawers, and three small wooden chairs.

Prince Zuko instantly throws himself onto the bed and lies there, gazing up at the ceiling. I take a seat in one of the wooden chairs and sit there staring at the form upon the bed.

For a moment there is silence, then Prince Zuko sits up and looks back at me, his eyes still seething.

"Well," he says, sarcastically, "Aren't you going to _entertain_ me?"

I pretend to consider.

"So," I ask, "Do you steal for fun? Or are you just such a stuck up brat that you enjoy further demeaning the very people who give their lives to defend themselves from _your_ troops."

"They are not my troops," he says instantly.

I raise an eyebrow.

Zuko sags back down against the pillows.

I lift my legs up and tuck them beneath me, settling into a more comfortable position.

After a few moments pause he speaks again.

"Will you stop staring at me?" he asks, "It is unnerving."

I don't respond, and he shifts to the side slightly, so he is facing me.

"What is your name?" he asks me.

"Nalai," I say softly.

He sits up slightly.

"That is an odd name, where are you from?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business?"

"Mmm," he says, "Well next time a guard has you in a vice grip, I'll just run shall I?"

I twist my lip. He has a point.

"I was born in a water nation village," I say softly, "My father and my mother eloped there. He was a noble from the earth nation, and she was one of the household servants. End of story."

"You are not a bender then?"

I consider that for a moment.

"What I can do," I say slowly, "I would not call it bending."

Prince Zuko eyes me.

"Then how did you end up here?" he says.

"One guess," I say sarcastically.

"Wow," says Zuko, "And I didn't think that it would be possible at this point to find anyone more pissed off then me."

I roll my eyes.

"So," I ask, "Why _were_ you chucked out of the all important meaning?"

He stiffens.

"I suppose my Uncle thinks he does not need..."

"_Thinks_?" I ask.

He sighs and sits up.

"There wouldn't be any chance of getting something to eat would there?" he asks me.

I nod slightly.

"I'll just go steal something for you shall I?"

...

I am heading back up from the kitchens, with a tray laden with food. The kitchen staff had it ready and perpared, Prince Zuko was expected to take dinner in his rooms.

As I make my way up the stairs I hear low voices from echoing from a small room off to the side. I pause, curious, hearing Mao's voice. He should be in the waiting room, discussing his plans with Iroh.

"Send word to the Captain of the Guard in the city nearest hear. I want a full squadron of soldiers if we are to capture these criminals. As soon as possible. I have managed to convince them to stay for another night.

"If we are to strike it must be soon."

**Wait... did you just FINISH reading this chapter. Then I suppose your brilliant R & R ing is almost complete. Now all you have to do is review. Hehehehehehe. Oh, and to all you readers, do the words "Nerdfighter" mean anything to you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So nobody has heard of a nerdfighter. :(. Never mind. Well... Is anybody a massive gleek. DARREN CRISS has arrived on the scene (so that was ages ago now, but it had just happened when I first wrote this. Enjoy the chapter. In answer to a question I got, yes Mao is an OC. So err... yes. Please have fun reading the chapter. :D.**

_I sit perched on the edge of a long wooden bench that has been pushed close to a table covered with a soft white sheet and spread with dishes of various seafood platters, so that aromas of spices and salts touch my nose. The walls of snow around us are lit with a cool blue light that emanates from small fires encased in a sphere of ice that is maintained by several benders who line the edges of the room. The floor is powdered white and the edges of the tables sink slowly into it._

_I am sitting in the middle of the banquet hall that is situated in the centre of the water nation village. In official celebration of the second cycle of the moon and the first harvest of the year. I feel out of place, sitting at the very end of a table and watching the people of the tribe chatter easily and happily. I can see my parents, together at another table, discussing something with a tall, bulky man,_

_I sigh, and then stand up from the table. A few people glance at me, but turn back to their meal as I make my way to the exit and out into the freezing winter night._

_The air is cold, the moon is stark against the velvet of the sky, the stars pricks against the black backdrop. Flurries of snowflakes twist through the breeze on gusts of wind. Behind me, the bright lights of the village burning against the darkness. In front of me lies the edge of the forest, the spindly branches of the trees moaning and shaking, their thin leaves covered in ice._

_I walk a little way away from the banquet hall, before curling up beneath a tree and resting my head against it's trunk._

_And that is when the first spot of ash lands upon my hand._

_I raise my hand to my eye level, gazing at it, unsure. And then another clump lands on my leg._

_Mere seconds later ash begins to rain from the sky._

_I stand up instantly, turning around, moving to stumble back toward the hall, the ash slowly growing thicker. In the distance I see a fire begin to blaze; far enough in the distance that I can barely see the flickering of the flame... But it is coming closer._

_The sky grows dark around me, falling inwards, crushing me. I feel burning hands enclose around my wrists forcing me forward toward the the ground..._

_Where the snow has turned to ash._

...

"Nalai!"

I struggle against the pair of hands that encircle my wrist, pressing me against my thin mattress that lies against the floor.

"Nalai," I hear again.

I stop moving and open my eyes.

Just barely in the blackness I can make out the face of Prince Zuko, appearing to hover merely inches above my own. He waits for a moment and then moves away from me, I sit up slowly, starting slightly as a shivering flame bursts into life on his palm.

"What happened?" he demands of me, and I see a genuine concern in his eyes.

"I don't..." I begin to say, "It was nothing."

He narrows his eyes, "You were screaming."

I raise a hand to my mouth.

"I... I'm sorry," I say, "I didn't mean to disturb you."

He looks slightly amused.

"Why are you down here?" I ask, shifting my sheets and moving slightly away from him.

"I couldn't sleep," he says, "Why are you sleeping in the kitchen?"

He is smiling slightly and I feel the pounding of my heart slowing.

"I couldn't sleep in the main hall; your Uncle and Mao are still talking I think and so people keep moving in and out."

I smile weakly.

He nods, "You are sure you are O.K.?"

And suddenly I remember the conversation I overheard. What Mao had said. They plan to betray the Prince and his Uncle to the guards of the city. Apparently the hefty reward bares more heavily on the mind of my master then any ties of loyalty he may have to old friends.

I open my mouth to tell him, to warn him.

And then I shut it and nod again.

He looks at me strangely for a moment and then stands.

"Good night then," he says.

I smile and bob my head.

Then he turns and walks away.

...

The next morning I am practically dragged from the kitchen by the cook. She grabs my elbow and forces me out of the door, throwing my bedroll and bag of personal items out after me.

Apparently, sleeping in the kitchen is not allowed.

I hurry to wash quickly, climbing into a small stone basin filled with freezing water and scrubbing my skin gingerly.

I am still undecided as to what to do.

I know that it would be in my best interests to remain silent. If they ran away there would be much suspicion among the household; to be found out would almost certainly cause execution. And it is not as if I want to see the Avatar captured or dead; how could I possibly aid someone who had made it his life's goal to accomplish just that.

But he was... kind to me. If not at first then eventually so. And he helped me when the guard attacked me. I feel indebted to him. And I do not want to be morally culpable for just ignoring the problem.

I sigh and begin to change into a plain black tunic, marked with a red sash. I bind my light brown curls back behind my head, so the red scar on the back of my neck shows clearly against my pale skin. My reflection gazes blankly back at me.

I descend the stairs and almost run straight into Prince Zuko.

He looks vaguely surprise, but his face soon turns to the smirk I remember from his arrival. He is leaning against a wall, talking to a girl I recognize as one of the household servants. She is quite short, her thick blonde hair pulled into a loose knot at the back of her head. I would guess she was older then me, if only by a year or so.

I bow my head and continue walking on by.

"Nalai."

I stop and clench my fists slightly. At this moment, telling him my name was the stupidest thing I think I might have ever done in my life.

I turn around. The girl turns to, appraising me with dark brown eyes.

"Yes, your highness," I say curtly.

He meets my eyes with the same, expressionless face and says, equally sharply, "My Uncle and I have requested that you might take us on a tour of the city today."

I raise both my eyebrows.

"Couldn't _she_ take you?" I ask.

"A brilliant idea," says Zuko, "We can all go together."

I chew the inside of my lip in annoyance.

"Forgive me if the idea of spending hours on end with _you_ in the boiling sun, showing you around this incredibly boring city, does not sound appealing to me."

"You are forgiven," Zuko replies, "We are meeting at the front door at noon. You are dismissed."

...

When I arrive at the front door the only other person yet to have arrived is the old man I recognize as General Iroh. He wears loose flowing cotton robes and a thick straw hat to block the heat of the sun.

He smiles and nods at me when I arrive and I curtsey back.

"You are Nalai, I assume," says General Iroh.

I nod, not meeting his eyes.

"Prince Zuko informed me that you helped him escape the wrath of a certain fruit vendor yesterday."

Again, I nod, smiling slightly this time.

"Well, on his behalf, thank you."

I shrug, "It was nothing."

There is a moment of silence before Iroh opens his mouth again and then shuts it. I can guess his question.

"If you are wondering about my _Shash_ brand," I say, and he flushes slightly which makes me smile, "It is not a story I enjoy sharing."

"Of course," he says, "Lord Mao does not seem to know either."

"I don't plan to enlighten him anytime soon," I say sharply, "It is none of his business."

"It could be argued that, as you are his property, it is entirely his business."

"Yes, but unless you plan to employ that argument, I see no reason in responding to it."

He raises both his hands and says, "Forgive me. I did not mean to pry."

I incline my head to him, feeling my respect for him growing. There are not very many fire nation nobles who would ask for the forgiveness of a slave.

"Tell me instead," he says, "About this city which we are being taken a tour of."

"There isn't much to tell," I begin, but am cut of sharply by the sound of high pitched laughter as Prince Zuko approaches us, the blonde girl dangling off one of his arms.

He catches my eye and smiles slightly.

I grimace and turn, striding out of the door.

...

We are sitting in the middle of a small shop in the centre of the village square. The shop, though tiny, is shielded from the heat of the sun. Even in my loose tunic I feel flushed. General Iroh has invited me to take a seat next to him and so I sit on the cushioned bench, hand wrapped around a mug of chilled water.

Instead of talking we sit, watching Prince Zuko engaged in conversation with the pretty girl. She smiles slightly and whispers something in his ear, before standing up and leaving. I watch his lips curl slightly as he watches her leave.

Before he turns back to us I see the strangest expression flash through his eyes. It is like... tiredness. And for a moment he is once again that same person who helped me in the alleyway, who came running when he heard me screaming.

In that moment I make my decision.

"I need to tell you something," I say, before I can think better of it.

General Iroh looks curious, but Prince Zuko just snaps back into his usual attitude.

"In a moment," he says, waving a hand to a waiter, who instantly moves to refill his glass. His eyes never leave mine and it is almost as if he is testing me.

"Stop it," I say as the waiter moves away, speaking more quietly now.

He levels his gaze, but says nothing.

"It..." I pause, unsure how to approach this topic, "It's Mao. He plans to betray you to the city guards."

There is silence.

"If this is some sort of trick..." begins Zuko.

"Don't be foolish," says Iroh immediately, "Of course she is telling the truth. I should have seen it sooner. He was so insistent on us staying another night."

Zuko stands up.

"We have to go."

I open my mouth to protest. But shut it immediately. It is foolish and dangerous for them to stay behind, I would not want to be impudent by asking them for help.

"Not now," says Iroh.

Zuko looks at him.

"If Mao has alerted the city guards to our presence... Uncle, Azula is after us. She could be coming here right now."

"And what do you think Mao would do if we were to leave so suddenly? Where do you think suspicion will fall?"

Both men glance at me.

"Do not worry about me," I say instantly, "I will be fine. I can look after myself."

General Iroh sits down as Zuko addresses me.

"Don't be stupid."

I open my mouth to argue, but the blonde girl has returned and there is no more time to talk. Zuko resumes chatting loudly to her. Iroh gazes out the window, appearing to be lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**O.K. Hello again everyone. Thank you for pointing out the fact that it was marked complete. I meant to mark Star Blessed complete, then accidentally didn't, but must have marked this one instead. It would have been an odd ending if it had been complete. :P.**

**On another notice, I know I don't usually rec. other people's stories for the reading, but I do think that if you are a Harry Potter fan, you should run along and stalk Silvermoony77, who has written several and is in the process of writing several more, OC stories. So go and do that now, because I absolutely love them and think they are amazing. ;D.**

**Now read and enjoy...**

The moment we arrive home I return to my afternoon chores, leaving Zuko and Iroh together. They both appear perfectly casual, laughing as they walk. I wonder how many times they have been betrayed; how many people's loyalty they have seen bought away at a grander price then they can offer.

I am out in the gardens, tending to some of the weeds that have sprung up around a small stone dais, when he comes for me. The afternoon still burns with heat, but I am hidden from the sun beneath a thick canopy of leaves. The dirt ground is covered in the buds of flowers; yellows, purples, reds, in between the bright patches of golden sunlight.

I hear footsteps behind me, and rise instantly, curtseying as I see one of Mao's personal guards. He is tall, and extremely bulky, clothed in gold and black robes.

"You have been summoned," he says, moving toward me and gripping my elbow sharply.

His nails dig into my skin and I stumble forward as he drags me out of the garden. I try to shake him off, but he simply grips harder, pulling me along.

I wonder suddenly, if Zuko and Iroh have left; if Mao has figured out how they discovered his plot...

We enter the house through a back door, coming through a small waiting chamber directly into the parlor. Zuko stands, once again, at the window, Iroh and Mao on the plush chairs, in a situation eerily similar to the night of their arrival.

I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I am confused. Extremely confused.

"Kneel," commands the guard, forcing me to my knees, without letting go of my arm.

"This is her?" asks Mao, standing and approaching me. I lower my eyes, afraid.

"Indeed," says Iroh.

"You are sure?" asks Mao, "I feel obliged to remind you... She is branded with _Shash_."

Iroh must have nodded in assent, because I hear Mao clap his hands together.

"You have the money?" I hear Mao say.

I hear the clinking of coins as it finally dawns on me what is happening.

"Very well, take her to their rooms."

I am heaved to my feet, and tugged from the room. Before I leave I meet Zuko's eyes briefly.

An instant later he looks away.

...

I kick a small wooden stool in the corner of the room hard, and try to resist screaming in frustration.

I have been locked into Zuko and his Uncle's chambers, forced to wait as the sun slowly began it's descent below the horizon, the sky darkening from the vivid blue to a gentle spread of pink and orange. Below I can hear the men laughing, hear the vague chinking of glasses.

I don't understand what is happening. I helped them, gave them the information they needed to escape. What more do they want from me?

I hear the voices from below falter suddenly, then two pairs of footsteps slowly ascend the stairs. I veer sharply away from the door, as a key is inserted into the lock and the handle rattles.

Iroh enters the room first, nodding at me slightly. Outside Zuko shouts something down from the landing, his voice loud and harsh against the silence of the house. Downstairs I hear a burst of laughter. Zuko turns on his heel and enters the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I practically shout.

Zuko closes the door shut, before moving toward where I stand beside the large bed.

"You see," he says, voice low, "My Uncle and I were considering how best to escape from this city. The knowledge of someone who has lived here would be incredibly useful to us. But, of course we needed someone we could trust. Buying you seemed like the perfect solution."

I close my eyes. How could this have happened?

"And what I did for you," I say, "It means nothing?"

Zuko raises an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression," he says, "That I _was_ acting in line with your best interests. You don't expect me to believe that you would rather be here?"

"It is better," I hiss, "Then helping you hunt for the Avatar."

Zuko grits his teeth slightly.

"I put my life at risk to help you escape, and not only do you ignore my warning, you betray my confidence."

"I am sorry," says Zuko, his eyes hard, "But you will prove invaluable to us."

"But I don't want to go," I say, my anger suddenly fading, my tone pleading, "Please, your highness."

"You would rather stay here?" he asks me, "Trapped here everyday of your life? What we offer you is better then anything you can hope to receive here."

A thousand thoughts run through my head. I hate it here. Everyday is torture, every minute slowly wearing down the fragile barrier that has, for all these years prevented me from becoming the mindless shell of a person that almost every other slave I have ever met has existed in. I have no one here. But I can't help him. Won't help him. The Avatar is a symbol of hope, a person who could finally bring the cycle of destruction and anger to an end. It is known that Prince Zuko has made it his mission to capture the Avatar, bring him back to the fire nation. I can't be a part of that,

And, running through all my fears, at the back of my mind a voice whispers... What if he discovers your secret?

"I won't," I say angrily, "I refuse to help you."

For a moment there is silence and Zuko's eyes flash slightly, in anger.

"There is no choice," his says, "You do not make that decision, You are mine, and despite the unusual circumstances nothing changes that. You are completely under my command. Do you understand me?"

For a second I hold his gaze, seeing nothing in the black eyes. Then I glance downward and nod curtly.

"Of course, your highness."

...

I have learned, the hard way, how to swallow pride, anger, any sort of personal emotion... Don't care too much. Feeling only brings me pain. I must tread carefully, not draw attention to myself, not allow anyone to take to much interest in me. Those were the rules that life had taught me to live by, and I had already come precariously close to breaking them.

As I always had before... in the end.

The escape is made quickly, almost immediately after our short exchange. General Iroh gives me a heavy backpack, which I recognize as the same one I owned before I was sold to slavery here. It is custom to keep and pass on the possessions of a slave between owners, and I am thankful at least to have this back.

We slip out through the back streets of the city, and I realize almost instantly that Zuko was completely right. WIthout me they would have bumped into the guards at least nine times, unaware of there regular patrol patterns. We reach the very edge of the city and manage to sneak past the two men sitting lazily against the wall of the guardhouse, talking loudly.

And then we are out... Out into the misted forests of the earth nation. And once again, I have lost my only home.

...

The evening is dark.

The sky is stained black, the soft glowing of the stars barely penetrating the thickness of the ink spreading slowly across it. The swollen orb of the moon labors higher off the horizon, the moonlight bleaching everything a pale silver. The whisper of the wind hisses through the branches of the trees, the faintest movement of animals causing a rustling in the clear air. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be outside at night, to sleep cradled by the earth.

I am sitting by the fire carefully stirring a small metal bowl of soup, set in between the twigs and dried sticks of a fire that I watched Prince Zuko create. Beside me he and his Uncle sit, talking quietly in a language I don't think they realize I recognize. It is the third of the thirteen ancient fire nation dialects, one I was taught when I was first taken from the water nation village.

"_She will be fine_," hisses Zuko, "_What would you have me do_? _Abandon her in this forest_?"

"_I would have had you not buy her in the first place_," says General Iroh, "_You know perfectly my beliefs about slavery. I had hoped to have shown you exactly how vile a thing it is_. _You want honor? There is no honor in the taking away of choice and free will_. _It is vile and cruel_."

"_Well I have done it now, and nothing you can say will change that_," Zuko responds, "_Besides, she is branded_. _If I allowed her to leave now how do you think she would fair when we are in a portion of the earth nation controlled by my father_? _I promise you that with us she will escape much of the persecution that she faces among fire nation nobles_, _and have a lot more_... _freedom of will_, _as you call it_."

Iroh shakes his head, "_You should not be doing this_, _your highness_. _You should help her find her own home_. _Help her Zuko_."

"_From what little of herself she has confided in me_, _I can gather that her home was burnt down by fire nation at the same time she was taken a slave_. _She has no home_."

I shudder slightly. He is right, of course, about how I have no home. But not because the fire nation destroyed it, at least, not in the way he is thinking. He is also wrong about how my slavery eventuated immediately after the fire nation visited the water nation village. Only years after that did I manage to...

I shake my head trying to avoid the dangerous thoughts that stir there. Those will bring only upset and pain. I close my eyes for a moment and then turn my attention to a few scraps of vegetables, that I assume Zuko stole from somewhere.

As I pick up the heavy knife it slips in my hand. I gasp slightly in shock, as a line of blood begins to trace the palm of my hand.

Both Iroh and Zuko look up from there conversation.

"Are you OK?" asks General Iroh, watching me.

"Fine," I say, clenching my fist.

Zuko sighs and moves to sit beside me.

"Show me," he commands.

"I'm fine," I insist.

He grabs my wrist. I struggle against his grasp.

"Show me," he repeats, more forcefully this time.

Slowly I open my palm. The pale skin is stained with scarlet blood.

Zuko considers it for a second.

"Uncle," he says, "Pass me my pack?"

General Iroh immediately moves over to grab Zuko's pack and throw it to him across the fire. He snatches it from the air with his right hand, still clutching my wrist. He lowers my hand down gently so it rests upon my knee.

"Leave it there," he says, more gently this time.

He rummages carefully through his pack and empties a few sachets of what look like herbs, and a few cotton bandages onto the earthen ground. Holding the bandages between his teeth, he pulls out his canteen and empties some of the liquid over my hand.

It stings slightly, but I say nothing, I was watch him, eyes screwed up with concentration as he applies three different types of the little bags of leaves to my hand. He is surprisingly skilled, and I watch in awe as the pain all but disappears from my hand.

"You are..." I catch myself, "You are very good."

"Thank you," he says, looking, incredibly surprisingly, completely sincere, "My mother taught me."

He begins to wind the bandages around my hand, his fingers nimble and gentle.

"About healing... things?" I ask.

He nods.

"I wish I was better at it," I say quietly, "Several people have tried to teach me, but I just... can't do it."

He tilts his head slightly, fixing the end of the bandage around my thumb.

"I could try," he says softly, raising his eyes to look at my face, "To teach you I mean."

"Thank you," I say quietly, unsure to see such genuine kindness in his face, usually so harsh and expressionless.

He releases my hand and stands up, moving back to General Iroh. I abandon the vegetables, and begin to serve the soup into three separate bowls roughly hewn from wood.

Feeling thoroughly confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Long story short: Haven't written in ages because my maths teacher has once again gone insane. INSANE I TELL YOU, INSANE.**

**Thank you if you have been bothered to read after such a long period of time. I solemnly swear to try and write more, faster. This chapter was particularly hard to write, and going back to school after holidays always depresses me and puts me off doing stuff that is actually fun. ==*.**

**Right now I am watching a murder mystery show and it is SCARY.**

_I can feel the jerking of the steel beneath me, the freezing floor jolting with every bump the carriage crosses in the road. My hands and feet are tightly bound, and the ropes cut harshly against my skin. Around me other children are squeezed together in the narrow space, the harsh sounds of their breathing and the cries of the younger ones, coupling together in a cacophony of sound._

_I do not know where we are going. Images of burning fire, and heavy hands tearing at my arms and hair, the heat of the flame burning me. I do not know what happened to the village, to everybody in it. I do not know where the fire nation soldiers are taking me._

_All I can feel right now is fear._

...

I jerk awake.

The small clearing where we slept is covered in the grey of dawn, the air around me crisp and cold. The sky overhead is silver, the very edges of the horizon burning with the first fire of the sun. Not even the slightest breath of wind touches the still leaves of the trees, where tiny drops of dew glisten.

And Zuko and Iroh are not there.

My heart still hammers furiously at my chest, my breathing unsteady. I close my eyes for a moment, waiting for the shaking of my body to stop.

Finally I stand, tossing aside my sleeping roll. The two men are nowhere within my physical senses, but their two packs which lie neatly beside the ashes of the fire assure me they have not strayed far.

Quickly I gather a few of my day clothes and hurry to a small brook where I wash quickly, rinsing my dirty clothes briefly, then hurrying back to the clearing to lay them out to dry.

My own bag is in the same place I left it, just beside where I had slept. Checking carefully around to make sure that there is no sign of Zuko or Iroh, I open it and carefully riffle through what few possessions I still retain. At the very bottom of the pack is a small panel of material, and I peel it back gently, lightly touching my fingers to the freezing metal that I know lies beneath it.

Once more glancing around the clearing I quickly tug out the several small knives that lie at the bottom. They are thin blades, meant for throwing or light combat. Tightly wound leather straps that encircle the hilts are meant to be tied across skin. I hurriedly proceed to fasten them to my thighs, the insides of my arms, and around my waist. The loose material of the tunic covers them effectively.

I reach once again into the pack and pull out two fans. Though traditionally a weapon of the earth nation, these were of specially modified fire nation design, entirely made of smooth metal, the edges deadly sharp. A pattern of flames decorates a rounded handle that allows the fan to be unfolded to an angle of two hundred and seventy degrees.

I figure if I am going to become a fugitive I should at least be properly adorned.

"You should be careful with those, they are an extremely dangerous weapon."

I start and stumble to my feet, spinning around to see Prince Zuko standing at the edge of the tree line, framed by the spindly branches

I flush slightly, saying nothing and glancing downward. He considers me for a moment, before turning away.

"My Uncle and I are training," he says, "If you want to come and join us."

Then he walks off.

I hesitate for a moment, then carefully close the bag and place it once again next to my sleeping roll. Then I hurry after the Prince.

A small lake, fed by the brook I noticed earlier lies a short way from the clearing. The surface of the water is smooth, the murky depths not penetrated by the sunlight that shimmers across the shallows. Tangles of weeds poke their heads upward, straining to break free of the loose dirt and sand, and reach the sky that is slowly turning to blue.

Zuko stands by the edge, with his Uncle, the two talking quietly. I hesitate before moving toward the two.

General Iroh turns as I approach, smiling.

"Good morning," he says, "You slept well I trust?"

I nod.

"Fine," I say shortly.

He studies me closely for a moment before asking:

"You know how to fight, girl?"

I hesitate.

"A little," I lie.

"That is all we need," says Iroh smiling encouragingly at me. He moves past me, then gestures slightly to Zuko, who steps backward so that we are separated by a few yards.

"I am trying to teach my nephew the best way to cope with an attack from non-bender."

I bite my lip slightly, seeing exactly where this is leading.

"As does each nation have a different style of fighting, so is there a separate style of fighting for those who cannot bend," says Iroh, inclining his head toward me.

"I still don't understand how this will be at all useful when it comes to capturing the Avatar," says Zuko, looking annoyed.

Iroh sighs deeply. "Humor me."

Zuko steadies himself, falling into a common bending stance.

"Wait," I say, confused, "You want me to fight him?"

Iroh nods.

"Don't worry," says Zuko, his lip curling upward, "I won't hurt you."

I jerk around to face him.

"You're kindness amazes me," I say coldly.

Flame flares at his hands, and for a brief moment our eyes meet. Then fire erupts toward me.

In that brief moment, every memory, every habit, I had acquired from years of bleak training - those same things that I thought I must have forgotten after the years that had passed since I last stood in a training yard of any sort - spring back into my mind. A powerful instinct takes over, and I fling myself to the right, feeling the heat of the flames, against my bare skin, the vivid red burning brightly against my eye.

After that the entire battle is over in seconds.

I move forward, closing the distance between me and the Prince in seconds. He clearly is not expecting me to take an offensive position, and I slam my foot into his chest. He stumbles backward, falling flat on his back.

_Disable bending ability, obliterate chi pathways_. I let the two fans slide from my sleeves, flicking the steel blades open. Bending down I mimicking swiping them across his ankles, then again at his wrists, before finally placing the cool steel inches from his throat.

Then I bow my head slightly, and step back, releasing him.

A moment later I find myself slammed hard into a tree, Zuko's arm at my throat. I gasp at the force of the impact, feeling the splinters behind me tearing at the fabric of my clothing. My arms are pinned uselessly behind me, my throat crushed brutally into the wood.

I cry out in pain, and struggle to free myself from his grip. But I am not strong enough.

"_Zuko_," says Iroh, moving forward.

Zuko raises his hand, and Iroh stops in his tracks.

"_You recognize it don't you_," he hisses, in that same fire nation language they used the night before.

Iron hesitates and bows his head slightly.

"_It is an assassin's pattern_," Zuko growls.

"_You make an unnecessary assumption_," says Iroh, "_The fact that she knows that particular_..."

"_It is fire nation attack sequence_," says Zuko, "_She replicated it to perfection_. _How could she possibly have learnt it if her past was as she claimed?"_

Iroh opens his mouth to say something.

"_And her weapons_," Zuko says, cutting him off, "_Where else have you ever seen ones like those_. _She is an assassin_. _A fire nation_..."

"No," I say, and both heads jerk around to face me, "No."

I am still gasping for breath, barely able to choke the words out. But I see confusion on both faces.

"_You understand us_?" Iroh asks me, incredulously.

"Yes," I say, quietly.

"_And you need any more proof to condemn her_?" Zuko practically shouts.

"Please," I say, still struggling against his grip, "Please. I swear I am not an assassin."

"And what use is your word to me?" asks Zuko, face twisted, "What explanation can you possibly offer?"

"I... I hate the fire nation. I'd never help them," I rasp.

"You'll have to do better then that."

"I could've... could've killed you just then," I say, "Would have killed you just then if I was an assassin."

"Zuko," says Iroh, stepping forward, "Let her go."

There is a moment of pause, and then I feel the weight lifted from my throat. I collapse instantly to the ground, hands to my throat, coughing rigorously.

Zuko kneels down beside me, and looks me straight in the eye.

"Explain," he demands.

"They... they took me to the fire nation after my village was burned down," I hesitate, afraid to tell him anymore, "We... Me and the others who were taken... We were forced to train with the fire nation. It was... was a program... I don't know... They wanted to use us as weapons... Because we were foreign they thought we might have easier access... That if we were benders..."

I break off, and bow my head, hoping that he has no idea what I am talking about. Hoping that the half-truth I am telling him, does not alert him. He should not know, I don't see how he could, but...

He nods slightly, and stands up.

"Sounds like something my father would do," he says, his teeth gritted together. Then he turns and stalks off into the forest.

General Iroh moves instantly over to me, where I am still sitting, my back against the tree.

"You must forgive him," says Iroh, kneeling beside me, and helping me slowly to my feet, "You do not understand; for one who had gone all his life with security and comfort, he is constantly afraid of betrayal now. Then again perhaps you do."

He bows his head, and I stand shakily, just nodding.

He helps support me as I stumble slowly back toward the clearing.

...

"I didn't find anything to eat! I can't live like this. I wasn't meant to be a fugitive. This is impossible!"

Iroh and I are sitting in the middle of a thin path that cuts through the forest. Zuko stalks towards us from between the trees. He refuses to meet my eyes, to even directly talk to me. I have spent the morning fuming silently, feeling the ache in my neck slowly worsening.

I glance downward as he approaches, to the pretty white and red blossom that has grown in the grassy patch between path and tree line. Apparently it has attracted Iroh's attention. Zuko and I watch as he leans of and inhales deeply.

"Uncle... What are you doing?" asks Zuko, raising a single eyebrow.

"You are looking at the rare white dragon bush," says Iroh lovingly, a faint smile touching his lips, "It's leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking."

He pauses for a moment.

"Either that, or it's the white jade bush, which is poisonous."

Zuko rolls his eyes.

"We need food, not tea. I'm going fishing."

He stoops to the ground and begins rummaging through one of the packs.

"Nalai," he says to me.

I feel my eyebrows shot past my hairline. He meets my eyes quite calmly.

"Come with me."

I grit my teeth and stand, following slightly behind him as he walks back into the forest. Behind us, Iroh still gazes lovingly at the flower.

We find a small brook winding it's solitary way through the trees. Tiny fish flit beneath the depths, thin reeds poking their heads up from the sapphire water.

Zuko sits at the edge of the grassy bank and begins assembling a fishing line made of long thin detachable bamboo parts. He carefully winds a thin wire between metal notches in the bamboo, and then hands the end of the wire to me.

"Wind it," he instructs me.

I do as he says, wrapping the wire carefully around my hands. Zuko tosses the hook into the water.

There is a momentary pause before Zuko opens his mouth. Then shuts it. Then opens it again.

"Look," he says, "I..."

He hesitates, and does not meet my eyes.

"I am sorry that I reacted so inappropriately earlier. I don't know how to explain my situation to you, or make you understand..."

He stops.

"I am sorry, that is all."

I don't say anything, but glance at the ground. Something tugs on the line and Zuko starts, reeling it in triumphantly. On the end of the hook is a tiny, wriggling in the sunlight that sends sparks of light flashing off the thin body. I bite my lip slightly, trying to prevent myself from laughing.

He exhales loudly and stands.

"Let's hope my Uncle magically procured something edible," he says, sounding slightly resigned.

...

**Good night/noon/morning/afternoon depending on what time you read this.**

**Hehehehehehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! So this is me updating more. :(. So much homework, I just got caught up. Plus I am just returning the story and weaving the characters back into the canon. I have figured out where I am really going, so enjoy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited this story.**

We return to the small clearing after Zuko has tried, and failed, twice more to catch a reasonable sized fish. When we arrive Iroh is sitting on the floor, bent slightly sideways. Zuko dumps the line and the bamboo pole on the ground, before bending over to riffle through his belongings, looking for something. I stand silently at the edge of the trees, watching as Iroh slowly turns around to face us.

I gasp.

"Zuko, remember that plant that I thought might be tea."

"You didn't," says Zuko, jumping to his feet.

Iroh's face is completely covered in tiny, red bumps, his cheeks and chin swollen beyond normal proportion. His eyes are glazed over, and the veins in his neck bulge.

"When the rash spreads to my throat I will stop breathing," says Iroh calmly, "Luckily enough, I found these."

He gestures to a small cluster of berries that are lying in the dirt beside him.

"These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant."

He considers for a moment.

"Well, either that, or their the macahoni berries that cause blindness."

"Enough," says Zuko, clenching his fists, "No more plants! We need to get help."

He crouches back down and begins to throw things haphazardly into the bag. I bend down beside him, and gently take the bamboo sticks from his hands. He releases his grip, and inclines his head slightly toward me. I kneel as Zuko moves to Iroh's side.

"Where are we going to go?" I ask, standing and shouldering the three packs.

Zuko heaves Iroh to his feet, as the old man coughs harshly, as he tries to clear his throat to speak.

"We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives of the Fire Nation. If the Earth Kingdom discovers us they'll have us killed, but if the Fire Nation finds us..."

He exchanges a look with his nephew.

"...We'll be turned over to Azula."

"Earth Kingdom it is then," says Zuko, as he and Iroh start slowly forward.

...

The nearest earth village is little more then half an hour away, and we arrive there as the sun is dipping slowly back down toward the horizon. Clouds are scattered at the edge of the horizon, dark and grim, moisture and heat heavy in the air. The town itself is large, and one of the few remaining settlements not under fire nation rule. The dusty streets are full of people, hurrying to and fro, between brightly colored market stalls. It is easy to find the local medicinal and healing shop.

An young woman greets us at the door. She is taller then me, and slightly older I would guess. Her thick brown hair is tied loosely behind her head, large brown eyes watching us from beneath dark bangs. Her simple, white dress slightly to big for her, and tied at the waist with a brown sash.

She takes one look at Iroh and then rushes forward.

"What happened?" she asks us, carefully helping Iroh through the door.

"He made tea out of a white jade plant we found in the forest," says Zuko, bowing his head forward so that his hood shields his face.

The woman takes us into a small room, just off the main hallway. The room is large, glass windows in the ceilings and the corners of the walls letting in the brightness of the sun. The walls are covered in shelves, filled haphazardly with various assortments of jars and boxes.

"You two must not be from around here," says the girl, lowering Iroh onto a raised platform, covered in a bamboo mat, "We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it."

Iroh looks around sheepishly, as the girl helps him out of his shirt, and begins sorting through a cardboard box in a shelf just beside her.

"We're travelers," says Zuko.

"Do you have names?" asks the girl.

Zuko hesitates.

"Names, of course we have names," says Zuko, hesitantly, "I'm Lee, and this is my uncle, uh... Mushi. And she, she is..."

"Kry," I say instantly.

The girl nods, selecting a fat pot made of porcelain, and popping off its lid. Behind her back, Iroh mouths, "_Mushi_", at Zuko, looking disgusted.

'My nephew, though," says Iroh as the girl turns around, "Was actually named after his father. We just call him Junior."

The girl smiles slightly, as Zuko grits his teeth.

"I'm Song," she says, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Slowly she begins to apply the clay like substance across the swollen pustules. I grimace slightly.

"You two," says Song again, "Look like you could use a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

She turns around and smiles at Zuko.

He hesitates.

"We should be moving on."

Song shrugs, "That's too bad. My mum always makes too much roast duck."

Iroh's face lights up, and his mouth splits into a wide grin.

"Where exactly do you live?"

...

After Song has successfully healed Iroh of the infection, she leads us from the healing shop and across the crowded village back to her house. The setting sun is obscured by thick black clouds, and the first hint of rain touches the air, as cool breeze breathes it's chill across the village. It is a refreshing relief from the relentless burning of the sun.

Her house is quite modest, consisting of several rooms, all connected by thin sliding doors. In the kitchen we are greeted by Song's mother, who is busying herself at around a stove. Iroh immediately latches onto her, following her with something akin to awe as she carefully prepares the meal.

Song leads us into a small back room. The walls are lined with shelves, similar to those in the healing house, stacked full of various medical supplies. A few small candles are placed on tables stacked high with boxes and manuals.

"Would you two mind waiting in here for a few minutes while I change and serve dinner?" Song asks us.

"Of course," says Zuko, "Thank you."

She bends her head to him slightly and exits the room.

Zuko leans backward against a stack of cardboard boxes. I stretch my stiff arms and then stand to wander around. I run my hands over the small jars and select one at random. I open the lid to see a mottled green powder, nestled against the blue porcelain.

I lift it to my nose to sniff it, but a hand catches mine before I can inhale.

I jump and jerk around, heart thudding.

"God," I say sharply, "Don't do that."

I catch my breath.

"Your highness," I say hurriedly.

He smiles at me, and then dips his finger into the jar, so that the green powder sticks to his finger.

"Crushed _Larelli,_" he says, "The water weed. Inhaling or drinking it in small doses results in the slowing of reflex and movement, repression of bending, suppression of appetite. In large doses it can be fatal."

"Oh," I say, taking the jar back from him.

I turn around and pick another pot. I open it and show him the contents, a thick purple substance with tiny chunks of something white floating around in its depths. He considers for a moment.

"_Erac_," he says, "Used as anesthetic for surgical operations."

I try to stop myself from looking impressed, and pick another jar, this one filled to the brim with a clear liquid that smells like vanilla and honey, but is indistinguishable from water in appearance.

Zuko smiles slightly and dips his finger into it, tasting it.

"Purified _Aniana_ bean," he says, "The Earth nation uses it on burns, but it is considered a rare delicacy in the fire nation."

I laugh, and lift the jar to my lips. He is right, it tastes delicious.

"I don't understand how you can remember all those things, your highness," I say, "Just by looking at them."

He smiles at me and steps backward to lean against the box, as I turn around and put the jar back onto the shelves.

"It's really not that hard," he says.

I roll my eyes.

"Of course not," I say, "...Your highness."

"It's worth it," he says quietly, "Fire is so... destructive. Healing is the opposite. Medicine brings life and relieves suffering."

I do not have anything to say to that, but just glance downward.

"You said your mother taught you," I say after a moments pause.

He nods, and I see pain in his eyes.

"I met her once," I say, "When I was a little girl. I was visiting court and she saw me sitting by myself in one of the Royal Gardens. She spoke to me for a long time and I never knew, until I was shown a picture of her afterwards, who she was."

Zuko says nothing.

"She was very beautiful," I remark softly.

There is a pause.

"Why were you at court?" he asks me, glancing up.

I hesitate.

"You don't have to tell me," he says.

I smile slightly, "That makes for a nice change."

He glances downward, but says nothing more.

I sigh.

"I can't tell you," I say.

"Of course," he says, looking up, but still refusing to meet my eye.

"I'm sorry," I say instantly, "I just... I'm kind of... Well, I'm wanted in the fire nation."

I don't know exactly why I feel I owe him any type of explanation. He just seemed to have opened up to me briefly, fleetingly, but I get the impression that such a thing is extremely rare for him.

That catches his attention.

"Wanted?" he asks, looking at me with a single eyebrow raised.

"Well, yes," I say, shifting slightly, "And I... I would prefer it if the Prince of the Fire Nation _didn_'_t_ know exactly who I was."

He glances downward to hide a brief smile.

"But you trained as an assassin," he says, "With the fire nation. That must have taken two or three years at the very least."

"Seven, actually," I say.

"And if you trained with the fire nation for seven years, why on Earth are you a wanted exile?"

I shrug.

"You refused to kill someone?" he guesses.

I bite my lip.

"In a sense," I say, "It wasn't a particular person I refused to kill."

He laughs.

"You trained for seven years as an assassin and when they asked you to _assassinate_ someone you decided you didn't want to?"

I nod.

"Forgive me," he says, "But wasn't that a bit stupid. You chose to study as an assassin even though you didn't want to kill anyone?"

"I didn't choose," I say quietly.

"Oh," he says, bowing his head, "I forgot."

It is Song, now dressed in a less formal dark green tunic, tied with a golden belt and embroidered with black lace.

"Dinner is ready," she says, "Just follow me."

...

"My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves."

We are sitting out on the large, open balcony, the blackness of the night beat away against the strain of several torches. The table before us is laden with all different types of dishes, and the sweet and salty aromas are like food themselves to my senses. I honestly cannot remember the last time I was treated to this sort of feast. Across the table from me Zuko, Song's mother and Iroh make their way slowly through the many courses.

"When I was a little girl," says Song, "The Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father."

"I haven't seen my father for years," says Zuko quietly.

"Oh," she says, "Is he fighting in the war?"

Iroh sets down his bowl, gazing carefully at his nephew.

"Yes," says Zuko softly.

Once the meal is finished I help Song's mother and Iroh to pack up the empty bowls and plates, as Zuko wanders off toward the front porch with Song. After I have collected all the dishes I move silently outside to where the two sit on the edge of the wooden balcony.

"We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you..."

I see Song lift her hand, reaching toward Zuko's scar. Before she can touch his face, Zuko catches her hand.

"It's okay. They've hurt me too."

Song shifts the skirt of her dress to revel a long, red scar that criss-crosses across her thigh.

Zuko looks shut, and turns away as Song lays her hand gently upon his back. I hesitate and then turn around, heading back into the house.

**WHOA! That was the end of a super long chapter. Long-ness. O.K. I am going to write some more right now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUP. I am undergoing the sad realization that I spend all of my author's notes saying stupid things of no pertinence or literary merit. Sorry about that. So here is something that is relevant in the story: Every character is older then they are in the book. Because twelve year olds making out with each other scares me. Zuko is nineteen. And all the other characters are older too. Except for Iroh. He is old enough as it is.**

We leave Song's house late in the evening, as the moon reaches it's peak in the starry sky. Fireflies buzz around our head, as the golden light from inside spills onto the porch. The two women linger in the door as we prepare to leave, Song's mother still trying to stuff more leftovers into our packs.

"Thank you for the duck," says Iroh, bowing low to the ground, "It was excellent."

"You're welcome," says Song's mother, handing him another package wrapped in green leaves, "It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such... gusto."

I giggle, glancing slightly at Zuko. He looks unusually grim, and I wonder what exactly passed between him and Song.

"Much practice," says Iroh, grinning broadly.

Zuko turns on his heel, preparing to leave, but Iroh's hand grasps him on the shoulder.

"Junior, where are you manners? You need to thank these nice people."

Zuko stops and sighs. Then he turns and bobs his head.

"Thank you."

Song reaches out to him, stepping forward slightly and murmuring.

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned."

Zuko steps backward off the porch, speaking so quietly I am sure I am the only one who hears.

"I know."

He turns around and stalks off into the night, Iroh in tow.

"Thank you," I say, smiling at the two women and curtseying slightly, and then hurrying after Zuko and his Uncle.

I hear the door slam behind me, and stumble slightly as I try to keep up with Zuko's fast pace. We reach the very edge of the houses courtyard, where a stout, messily constructed shelter has been erected. The floor is layered thinly with straw and dirt and inside stands and large ostrich, tethered loosely to an iron ring set in the wall. It tosses it's great head as we past, the moonlight dying it's feathers silver.

Zuko hesitates for a split second, before throwing down his bag and kicking down the stable door. He hurries inside before unlatching the ostrich from it's tether and leading it outside.

"What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness."

Iroh steps forward as he speaks, gazing imploringly at Zuko.

"They're about to show us a little more kindness," he says, dragging the beast out of the shelter.

"Zuko," I say, stepping forward so that we are inches apart and laying my hand on the reigns of the ostrich, "You can't."

"Why?" he asks me, attempting to side step me.

"You would really betray everything they just did for you?" I ask, "They let you into their home. How can you..."

"Understand me now," says Zuko, dark eyes meeting my own as he cuts me off, "You are nothing in the eyes of the fire nation. A dishonored slave who betrayed her old master. I do not find it amusing that you would talk to me as an equal. I will not take advice from someone like you."

I open my mouth and then clamp it shut.

"Of course, your highness," I say, glancing downward.

He says nothing more, moving past me and into the night.

...

A week drags past, as we make our way through the thick jungles of the outer earth nation. The left overs from our dinner with Song and her mother run dry and we are soon forced to beg on the streets of the tiny towns we come across during our travels.

Each day follows a similar routine; I train with Zuko and Iroh in the early hours of the dawn before cooking a meagre breakfast for us to eat, while Zuko continues his studies. It surprises me how strict a regime Iroh keeps with him, studying language and various literature. They pursue the investigation of other national cultures, as well as battle strategies, mostly in technical terms I struggle to understand.

Zuko remains cold to me, cold even to his Uncle. Iroh speaks to me privately to apologize about his nephew's behavior. I dismiss it as nothing, both to myself and to him. He is right, of course. Someone of my social standing talking to him, is undeniably true. I scold myself inwardly for my behavior, for allowing myself to care.

At the end of the week, Zuko begins to disappear in the late evening as we are pitching camp, only to return little more then an hour later with baskets of food. He claims he has begged for them, or found them lying on the streets. But my first encounter with him leads me to believe otherwise. I think Iroh begins to expect something too, and several time I hear the two exchange terse words.

On the night of my nineteenth day traveling with the two I am sitting outside carefully preparing a thick, creamy soup with rabbit meat. I curl myself next to the fire, the warmth leeched away by the still night. The veil of light that hangs about the moon is bright, silver light streaming across the forest. The pinpricks of the stars twinkle in the velvety sky, casting shadows at the feet of the great pine trees that surround us.

Behind me Zuko bursts out of the cave in which he and his Uncle were talking, his jaw tight and his fists clenched. I jump slightly, spilling the white liquid across the floor.

"We're leaving," he says to me coldly.

"What?" I ask.

"Now," he says, heaving his bag onto his shoulder and stalking away from the clearing.

I jump to my feet immediately, grabbing my pack and hurrying after Zuko.

"Shouldn't we wait for General Iroh, your highness?" I ask.

He says nothing, but increases his pace so I am practically running to keep up. I am so confused.

"Your highness," I say more loudly, "I don't understand..."

"He's not coming with us," says Zuko.

I catch my breath.

"Oh," I say.

I am burning to ask why, but I know he will only get angry at me.

We keep walking until the sun peaks on the horizon and we reach the outskirts of a large earth nation city. The gates to the urban areas have been flung wide, the heavy iron guarded by four men in fire nation uniform. We join the small stream of people moving in and out, Zuko drawing the hood around his eyes. We pass through unnoticed.

The city is paved in smooth concrete and the towering buildings are painted grey, decorated in floral green steel lacing around the windows and at the doors. Noticeboards are scattered throughout the town, pieces of paper messily pinned all over them in bright colors. The dawn casts beautiful pinks and purples across the horizon, illuminating the rest of the city spread out before us.

Zuko speeds quickly though the streets, ducking through various alleyways until we reach a tiny street, it's buildings crumbling. By the names of the shops I would guess they are the back entrances to taverns.

Zuko discards his pack and I copy him, standing silently beside him in the shadows. I don't really know what is going on, but do not want to ask.

Finally, a group of tall, muscled men exit out of the tiny door, laughing. They are pale, dressed in rich earth nation garments, that are slightly askew. From the badges they wear on their tunics I guess they are soldiers, guards or infantry of some sort.

Before I know what has happened Zuko launches himself forward, slamming into the first man. He crumples to the ground immediately, and I hear a sharp cracking noise, as blood spills from between his lips. The other men start and hurry to organize themselves into a loose battle stance.

Of all the people Zuko could have attacked, and he had to choose these men who are clearly trained fighters.

The five remaining men converge. Zuko hits one of them over the head, his palm full of burning flame, and he falls. Zuko kicks him out of the way and faces the next looming figure. I see a knife blade flash in his palm, as he stabs at Zuko's side. Zuko flings himself out of the way, rolling to break his fall and lashing out at the man's legs. But he is on the ground now, and as the others move toward him he is still struggling to stand.

I sigh and then spring forward.

I catch one of them by surprise, ramming my fist into his neck and then his lower back. He staggers forward, spinning around. I kick him hard in the groin and he screams, falling to the ground. Another one turns toward me, drawing a knife.

I duck as the silver flashes above my head, reaching with one hand to grab his wrist. I squeeze and he cries out, dropping the blade. I catch it in one hand and slam it back down against his hand, crushing the bone. He gasps, but manages to regain his balance.

A third man jumps into action and lunges at me, grabbing my arms. The man with the broken hand hits me twice hard in the stomach and I cry out, my knees giving way beneath me. I throw myself forward, kicking my legs upward and almost flipping in his arms. My heel slams into the mans chin and his neck is jerked backward. He releases me and I stagger forward, banging the butt of the dagger into the side of the other man's head.

I gasp, spinning around to find the next attacker, but the night is empty. I turn again to wear Zuko was lying before. Now he stands, the two other men lying at his feet.

I toss my head backward. My hair has come lose in the fight and I tie it quickly back in a loose knot at the nape of my neck. Zuko is staring at me with his mouth gaping.

"What, your highness?" I ask.

He shakes his head, clamping his jaw shut.

"Nothing," he says.

"Remind me why exactly we attacked them, your highness," I say.

"Money," he replies, kneeling down to cut the coin purses from the men's belts. One of them groans slightly and I kick him sharply in the face.

"For someone who enjoys lecturing me about morality," says Zuko, not looking at me as he collects the money from the last man, "You are surprisingly ruthless in battle."

I shrug slightly.

"It was a brothel," I say, waving my hand toward the building they had just walked out of, "And they were supposed to be soldiers. On duty too, I'd guess looking at those badges."

I spit on the ground.

"It's disgusting," I say, "How easily corrupted they are. They should be protecting the people of the city; the women and children and their fellow men; who are constantly at threat from the fire nation. Instead they waste their time and money on whores and alcohol."

Zuko straightens, looking curiously at me. But he does not press the subject.

We make our way quickly into the less seedy part of the city. Zuko chooses an inn at random and we sit down for a small breakfast before heading out once again into the forest. I am increasingly tired, but refuse to give in to fatigue. Occasionally Zuko hands me a canteen that slowly runs dry of water throughout the rest of the day. But it is a meagre meal, and as the sky slowly.

Eventually we come onto another, much smaller village. The streets are made of dirt, a thin wind stirring dust along it. The houses are little shacks, made of timber and wood. Further into the heart of the town, fountains made of stone cast sprays of water in the sky, with rainbows of lights spilling from their depths. The bright colors of the markets are interspersed with bustling figures.

"Come on, spider snake eyes!"

I turn around slightly to see a group of guards gathered around a playing board, laughing and cheering with each other.

Zuko touches my arm lightly and directs me past them, down a narrow street. He moves toward a small stall, tucked away in the shadows.

"Two hot _Sac Noi_," he says quietly.

The merchant, a small bald man nods quickly and hurries to put together the meals. I watch as he carefully sets the noodles to boil and begins precisely chopping green vegetables.

Zuko seats himself, back pressed against the cool wall. I slide down beside him, crossing my legs. I try to keep my eyes from closing by watching a group of boys who are darting between the stalls, eggs firmly grasped in their hands.

I sit up straighter, straining to see what they are doing.

One of them, the smallest boy, stumbles forward, urged on by his colleagues. Then he raises a shaky hand and throws it at one of the guards. It hits the guard solidly on the back of the head and he swings around, jumping to his feet. The boys scream wildly and run away fast, dashing past me and Zuko as they leave.

The soldier prowls around angrily, turning to glare at us. Zuko stands slightly, his hand resting slightly on the hilt of his sword as the men approach us.

"Hey, you throwing eggs at us stranger?" he asks Zuko in a deep, scratchy voice.

"No," says Zuko calmly.

"You see who did throw it?"

Zuko glances around mockingly and I inwardly curse his ego.

"No," he says.

"That's your favorite word, no?" asks another one of the soldier jeeringly. Zuko raises an eyebrow.

"Egg had to come from somewhere," says the soldier who was the first to speak.

"Maybe a chicken flew over," says Zuko sarcastically.

One of the soldiers breaks out in laughter, but a look from his friends silences him. The merchant finally finishes our meals and places them on the counter. The guards instantly swoop in and grab them, sharing them out between themselves.

"Thank you for your contribution," he says, with a broad smile, "The army appreciates your support. You better leave town. Penalty for staying is a lot steeper then you can afford stranger. Trust me."

The men turn on their heels and walk away.

"Thanks for not ratting me out," says a small voice from behind us.

I swivel around to see the little boy who threw the egg standing sheepishly there.

Zuko inclines his head slightly and then turns to walk away in the opposite direction. I jump to my feet and scramble after him.

"Wait," says the little boy, "If you come to my house I can give you some food to eat. Please, I owe you."

Zuko hesitates, then he sighs and nods. The boy looks delighted and grabs his hand, pulling him away. I hurry to catch up.

**I refuse to upload anymore chapters until I get at least 1,000,000 more reviews. O.K.? O.K.. We understand each other. *inwardly high fives herself for thinking up such a brilliant way to get more reviews*.**

**Talking about 1,000,000 is making me think of maths and is giving me a massive headache. Did you know that tomorrow at school I don't have maths. At all. My maths free day of the week a.k.a. my favourite day of the week. LOL JOKES. I love maths. *cough*.**

**Funny maths related story: After working super hard at maths all week long, I finally finished all the crazy amounts of homework that we are burdened with. Today I got home and literally did not know what to do with myself. That is how much maths is screwing with my mind and my life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys? I feel hungry at the moment and want to eat something yummy. But my fridge has nothing delicious for me to eat. :(. I am sure you really didn't need to know that, but oh well.**

Lee's home is a small farmhouse situated among large rolling fields, tiny flowering buds poke their petaled heads up along the edges of a skinny dark wooden fence that encloses barns and stables. Pigs and cows and chicken and geese flock to meet us as we hurry along the road, snorting and clacking loudly.

"No one can ever sneak up on us," announces Lee proudly, as a tall, slightly stooped man hurries from the main house to meet us. The sharp lines of his face and the smooth cut of his mouth is stern, but as he sees Lee his face splits into a smile.

"No kidding," says Zuko quietly.

"You a friend of Lee's?" asks the man.

Lee, still clinging to Zuko's hand, jumps around happily.

"This guy just stood up to the soldiers! By the end, he practically had them running away."

I smile slightly. Another figure appears at the edge of the door, and moves quickly toward the gate. She is a short woman, her figure slender, dressed in a simple green tunic.

"Does this guy have a name?" she asks.

Zuko glances briefly at me.

"He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to, Sela. Anyone who can hold their own against those bully 'soldiers' is welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms."

The woman, Sela, nods as she bends to draw Lee from Zuko and into her own arms.

"The real soldiers are off fighting the war," continues the man, "Like Lee's borther Sen Su."

There is a pause.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" asks Sela, "Supper's going to be ready soon."

"We can't," says Zuko instantly, "We should be moving on..."

"Gansu could use some help on the barn," she says, referring to the man who I assume is her husband, "Why don't you two work for a while and then we'll eat."

It is not a question but Zuko nods anyway.

Gansu and Lee hurry off to collect materials for the two men to work on the barn, and me, Zuko and Sela move into the barn. I take a seat on a small box as Sela helps Zuko take down a few broken boards collected from the roof. She then excuses herself and hurries off to finish preparing the food.

Zuko sighs, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers into his temple. He pulls up another box and sits down beside me.

"Do you mind this?" he asks me quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"Staying with these people," he gestures around the barn.

"Does it matter?" I say, "I wasn't aware that I had a say in what was done."

I feel slightly bad for being overly sharp, but I haven't slept in almost two days. Zuko raises an eyebrow at me, looking extremely annoyed.

"Oh you don't," he says coldly, "I was just curious as to your opinion on the subject."

There is a pause.

"You're tired," Zuko tells me.

"Impossible, your highness," I say,, "After walking persistently for two days how could you even think I would be tired?"

"Go to sleep," he tells me.

"I beg your pardon," I say instantly.

"There's a hay loft," he says, "Climb into it and you can rest."

"I'm fine," I say sharply.

"No you are not," he says.

I hesitate.

"I don't know if it's safe," I say, "Anyone could just..."

I trail off.

"I'll stay in the barn," says Zuko, "And wake you up when supper is ready."

I expect that if I had voiced that concern to most other people they would have laughed at me.

I nod, and clamber to my feet, moving over to the small foot ladder that leads up to the hay loft. The beams are unsteady beneath me, and the overwhelming scent that touches my nose is almost two strong. But I curl up there anyway. Below me I hear Gansu and Lee come into the barn and the men begin to talk quietly.

I drift off into an uneasy sleep.

...

_I am sitting on the edge of a great bed, the silken sheets cold and stiff beneath me, the careful gold brocade digging sharply into my skin. The soft cream carpet is stained with grime and dirt where my feet have touched it, and the blazing of the fire does nothing to lessen my chill._

_The door bursts open suddenly, and I jump to my feet afraid_.

"_Sit child_,"_ says the soft, deep voice._

_The man standing at the door is tall, almost double my height. His skin is dark, his eyes a deep brown, and his hair black. He wears decadent red robes, simple in design, but studded with onyx and rubies._

_I do as he says, scared. He moves close to me, kneeling down so that we are face to face._

"_Do not be afraid," he says to me quietly, "You are safe here."_

"_I don't believe you," I protest, "Where did everyone else go? Where am I?"_

"_Everyone else is safe, no harm will come to them or you. You will soon come to learn that not all of us in the fire nation are evil. In fact, few of us are."_

_I clamp my lips shut and try to keep them from trembling._

"_I promise," he says, "You will be safe."_

_Safe..._

...

"Nalai!"

I gasp as I come back into consciousness to feel Zuko's warm hands upon my shoulder. I jerk upwards, breathing fast.

"Are you O.K.?" Zuko asks me, looking confused.

I close my eyes, feeling my heart beat steady.

"I'm fine," I say slowly, "It was just... a bad dream."

He nods and then releases me, shifting his weight so that he sits down beside me.

"What time is it?" I ask, noticing that the room around me is almost pitch black, and only vaguely being able to make out Zuko's shadowy figure against the darkness.

"About midnight," he says, "I had Sela bring our food in here so that we didn't have to wake you."

"Thank you," I say, still hazy from the dream.

He sits back and fire flares in his palm making me jump slightly. He draws up a tray of food - cold meat and bread with a pitcher of cool water - and offers it to me.

I eat it quickly and then discard the tray to the side, leaning back against the hay. I finally feel full and reasonably well rested.

The creak of the door downstairs pierces the silence, and I instinctively move closer to Zuko, who extinguishes the fire immediately. A pale beam of moonlight spills in and I peer beneath the boards to see the little boy, Lee, creeping inside, his mop of black hair bouncing slightly. He bends down and snatches up Zuko's dual swords before sprinting outside.

Zuko laughs quietly before standing up. I follow his lead and together we descend the stairs and follow the young boy out of the barn and into the still night.

Lee makes his way across the fields, hopping over the gates and ducking beneath the wiring. The silvery light trickles from the inky sky, illuminating the buds of the flowers and the grass that dances in the wind.

Finally, Lee stops and glances around. Zuko and I jump down behind the gate, and Zuko presses a finger to his lips. He then stands and moves slowly across the ground. Lee waves the swords frantically in the air, leaping high.

"You're holding them all wrong," says Zuko loudly.

Lee starts and stumbles backward. As Zuko approaches he drops his head and looks ashamed, offering the swords back to their owner. Zuko places his hands over the boys and helps him to stand.

"Keep in mind," he says, now taking the swords and slowly beginning to demonstrate a basic excercise, "These are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole."

He finishes the pattern and hands the swords back to Lee. I lean my head against the post, settling in to watch the two boys play.

"_Nalai_."

I leap to my feet, looking anxiously around. I remember that voice, that echo in my mind. And I see her, standing at the edge of the tree line, a pale silhouette in the darkness.

"_Come_."

I glance back to where Zuko and Lee are completely engaged in their game. I start off toward the forest, hurrying quickly and quietly. The figure turns and enters the trees.

I hesitate before following her into the dense shrubbery, my bare feet cold against the dirt. The trees brush at my skin and clothes as I step inside.

"How did you find me?" I call out, not sure if she can even hear me.

"It was easy."

The voice, real and clear this time, comes from somewhere to my left and I whirl around as the small, slender figure emerges. Behind her I can see the shadowy forms of others, at least five, who linger in the darkness, not willing to let me see them.

Her hair is long, almost touching her waist, dyed a deep white and braided into different strands. Her eyes are sapphires, and her lips full. She wears a loose robe, silver embroidered at the edge with golden threads, that hangs from her shoulders and tied at the waist with a black cord. Along her right arm scars wind their way up and down, thin streaks of red the twist across the pale skin. She is unmistakable.

"Reca," I whisper.

She tilts her head to the side.

"And tell me Nalai, how have you been since you left us? Traveling with the Prince Zuko? You seem to be invariably caught up with fire nation, no matter how hard you try to _escape them_."

She hisses the last words.

"Reca, I'm so sorry," I say, extending my hand to her, "I never knew it would happen. I never knew what they would do."

She steps backward.

"Don't be," she says coldly, "I managed to gain my freedom in another way."

"And Dant," I say, afraid to hear her response.

"Dead."

My breath catches in my throat.

"When?" I ask.

"After you left," she says instantly.

I pause.

"Then you are not working for them?" I ask her.

"No," she says.

There is a moment of silence.

"You could join us," she says, "Join me. You are powerful, Nalai, remember what we used to do? It could be the same as it was before. You could..."

"No," I whisper, "I can't. Not anymore."

"Just the same as always," she says, after a pause, taking a step back.

"Why did you come here?" I ask her.

"To warn you," she says, "Soldiers are coming to this house. They are approaching from behind the farmhouse as we speak."

"What?" I ask.

She gazes at me for a moment, and then turns from me and is swallowed by darkness.

I stand there, staring into the space where she has disappeared, my heart racing. I can't believe that she found me here. I can't believe that...

"Nalai!"

I start and turn around. Zuko and Lee are approaching from behind me, an uncharacteristic smile on Zuko's face as Lee stumbles after him.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, seeing my face.

"Soldiers," I say, "Soldiers are coming."

...

**OMFG stuff is happening that is probably leaving you in deep, deep confusion. Just sit tight, content that it shall all be explained very soon. I shall be updating soon, especially considering it is the holidays and I am now FREE OF MATHS HOMEWORK!**

**If you are bored, feel free to review. All the cool people are doing it. ;). Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time in an attempt to meet my very unrealistic goal of 1,000,000 reviews. I love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You know you've been away for ages when you log onto and can't navigate your account homepage. *facepalm*. Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write; my mountains of homework and various other crap never seems to end. In the time I have been away I have achieved such amazing things as... (wait for it)... NOT FAILING MY MATHS EXAM! Um, I also started reading a new series of books which I am in love with, and discovered that my new debating coach is a complete Adonis. OMNOMNOMNOM on him.**

"What?" says Lee, his wide grin fading slowly.

I glance at him, before meeting Zuko's eye. His face is once again serious, his eyes piercing.

"Where?" he says.

"Out the front," I say, hands catching hold of the two knives strapped to my waist.

Zuko nods and then turns, moving quickly back across the silky grass and Lee stumbles after him. I glance around, shivering slightly, before I hurry after them.

As we approach the front of the barn, we see fire burning in the dark night, bright flames spitting ashes. As we get nearer we see Gansu and Sela are huddled together, while at least fifteen soldiers are standing around them, clutching torches. I recognize the man who harassed Zuko and I at the market place.

"What's going on?" asks Zuko, stalking onto the scene, pushing a path through the soldiers to come to stand beside Gansu. Lee and I follow suit.

"I don't know," says Gansu quietly, "What do you want Gow?"

The leader of the group, Gow, steps forward, smiling slightly.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you, your son's battalion got captured. You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?"

Sela gasps, putting her hand across her mouth, and I see Gansu's fists tighten.

"Dressed them up in Fire Nation uniforms and put them on the frontline unarmed, way I heard it."

Gow leers down at Lee who stumbles backward slightly. Gansu spits on the ground at Gow's feet.

"Filthy little peasant," says Gow, stepping forward

I cut across his path, raising one of the daggers so it is level with his chest.

He smiles slightly, placing his finger of the edge of the blade, and jerking it sharply away from him.

"I'd be careful playing with things you don't understand, girl," he says.

And then Zuko hits him hard across the face.

In an instant the other soldiers move quickly forward, surrounding Gow. Zuko steps quickly in front of me, both swords drawn. Gow stumbles forward, hand clutching a bloody nose.

"Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs?" he sputters, "We're leaving."

The men turn around uniformly, a few of them throwing dirty glances backward at us as they go.

Gansu exhales slowly as the men leaves and then turns to Sela.

"I have to go and find him."

"You can't..." she begins.

"No," he says, cutting her off, "I'm going to the front. I'm going to find Sen Su and bring him "

Sela opens her mouth, and then shuts it tightly. She bows her head and nods.

"We need to leave," Zuko says quietly to me.

"I know," I say, "I just... These people... They don't deserve this."

Zuko grits his teeth slightly, but says nothing. He hurries back into the barn, and I turn away from Sela and Gansu who are embracing tightly.

As Zuko is coming back from the barn, both of our bags in his hand he is assailed by Lee. I can't hear what they are saying but Zuko withdraws a small knife from his belt and hands it to the boy. Lee turns it around in his palm for a moment, his tiny fingers clutching it tightly. Then Zuko stands up and walks toward me.

Without speaking a word we turn around and depart.

...

We walk solidly throughout the day, stopping for long breaks, as the sweltering sun climbs higher into the sky. Zuko seems distracted, and remains distant through the course of our journey. He does not seem very concerned at the slow pace we are moving, and as the sky turns to a light tint of rose we finally arrive at a small, urban city.

The gates are flung wide open, with a few guards lazily standing on either side of the thick stone. Inside the dense streets are narrow and crowded, the smells of spices, cooking meat and burning coals heavy in the air from the market stalls that have sprung up around the place.

I follow Zuko into a small enclave, where several larger stalls have been permanently set up, their tables lined with fabrics and delicate lace, in a myriad of colors. They are arranged around a small door, that appears to be the back entrance to an inn.

Zuko pauses before entering, glancing back at the weavers and their works. He hesitates slightly, before reaching into his pack and handing me a small leather pouch.

"Buy yourself something to wear," he says to me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, "Why would I do that?"

"We're going out to dinner," he says shortly.

I raise my eyebrows.

"My Uncle organized for us to meet with an informant in this city. The meeting was scheduled for yesterday, at this time, in a large restaurant in the centre of the town. I hope that they will perhaps have allowed for a few days fault on my behalf. I assume you have nothing to wear to such a place and so am asking that you kindly purchase something."

I glance downward.

"Of course, your highness," I say, "I don't know how I could have been so foolish as to miss what is such an obvious plan."

He sighs loudly, before stepping inside the inn and slamming the door closed behind.

I resist the urge to stick out my tongue at his back, in a very childish manner, before impatiently turning to the nearest stall and practically flinging the pouch at the owner.

"A dress, please," I say.

The woman seems slightly offended at my abruptness, but her eyes alight when she opens the bag and views it's contents. She glances me up and down quickly, before hurrying to a small rack and selecting a pile of silk that I can only assume is a dress and placing it carefully in a handwoven basket.

"Thank you," I say, grabbing the basket from the table and dashing inside after Zuko.

He is standing at the edge of the bar, leaning against the side of the wooden stairwell. A petite barmaid stands talking to him, her thick brown hair tossed over one shoulder as she laughs loudly at something he is saying.

I stand, hesitant for a moment at the door. Zuko quickly catches site of me, and beckons for me to come to him. I exhale loudly and move slowly toward him. The barmaid turns to me, her hand resting lightly on Zuko's arm as she examines me.

"_Really_?" I ask Zuko, elbowing past him so I can start up the staircase.

The girl looks slightly offended, but hands Zuko a set of keys, before stepping lightly away from us.

He says nothing to me as we climb slowly up the stairs to the second floor. A small wood door with a brass number 9, leads into our modest quarters. Two beds are squeezed tightly into a tiny room, with several small tables placed in the corners. A large window is covered by heavy gold curtains, so that only a thin chink of sunlight spills over the floor. A curtained doorway hides the entrance to the bathroom.

I drop my pack in the corner and move immediately into the bathroom. It is lit by several candles scattered randomly over the tiled floor. A round metal tub set in the floor is filled with steaming water, mixed with salts and oils. Several fluffy towels have been stacked in the corner beneath a mirror whose surface is clean and smooth. A few jars filled with shampoos have been placed in the middle of a long shelf that runs opposite the mirror.

I quickly get out of my clothes, thankful that I will finally be able to wash properly. I hop into the bath and feel the warmth creep into my muscles. I duck my head underwater, carefully scrubbing the dirt from my hair and lathering my head with shampoo.

Once I am finished I climb out and wrap myself in one of the towels. I use a comb I find on the shelf to dry it out. The curls fall softly and I pin them up with my pearl pins. Several dark hairs frame my skin, and I am shocked, looking out how much weight I have lost since I left the manor house.

The dress that the shopkeeper gave me is black silk, strapless with an empire waistline. The skirt is layered lightly, spilling from the tight bodice that is patterned with swirling pearls. I rescue my knives from the abandoned pile of clothes and carefully strap two of them to my thigh, confident that the shape of the skirt will hide them. I pull on a small pair of black slippers that the woman must have slipped into the basket and hurry back outside.

Zuko stands with his back to the bathroom looking out of the window, already changed into a fresh shirt and pants. He does not hear me come out and I move over to my pack, depositing the rest of the knives into my bag.

I move quietly behind Zuko and stand, slightly awkwardly, waiting for him to realize that I am ready.

"Your highness?" I say finally.

Zuko starts and spins around. He glances at me, then turns and moves back toward his pack in preparation to leave. He stops suddenly, then very slowly turns back to me. He looks me up and down then opens his mouth. Then shuts it again, shakes his head slightly and turns back to his pack. He riffles through it for a moment before standing up and throwing me a thick black bundle.

I catch it unsteadily, and unwrap it. It is a thick black cloak, made of rough material.

"What is this?" I ask.

"A cloak."

I sigh in exasperation as Zuko pulls another cloak from his pack and wraps in around his shoulders.

"You want me to wear it?" I ask him.

"Whether you wear it or not is of no importance to me. However I would assume that _you_ in an effort to remain both warm and inconspicuous in the city."

I roll my eyes and pull the material around my shoulders, fastening the cord that secures the neckline. I pull the hood up over my head and then follow Zuko outside the room, out of the hotel and into the night.

...

The restaurant that Zuko has arranged to meet the informant in is huge, basically a massive stone courtyard overshadowed by a raised glass roof that stands parallel to the open kitchens. The tables and benches are wooden, ornamented with stone vases filled with sweet smelling flowers. Almost every table is filled with people, laughing and eating, the chime of cutlery ringing loud in the air.

"How do we know who he is?" I ask quietly.

"She," he whispers, "And we just sit down and wait. She will find us."

"Oh," I say.

Zuko speaks in low voice to one of the waiters who nods vigorously before steering us toward a small table in the corner of the room. Zuko removes his cloak and places it on the back of a chair, and I copy him, taking a seat.

I sigh, leaning back against the chair, gazing around the area. Suddenly I jerk upright. I can see her... standing there.

Reca.

I immediately turn my head away, pretending not to have noticed her. Hoping she has not seen me. But it is too late, the damage is done.

I turn around as she approaches the table, trying to keep panic from my face. Zuko watches her cautiously, and I am surprised when she reaches us, that she addresses him and not me.

"Prince Zuko, I presume?"

Zuko bows his head in agreement. And something clicks in my mind, my mouth literally dropping open.

"And you are?" she asks turning to me.

I struggle for a second, trying to voice the words.

"I... I'm Nalai," I say quietly.

She raises an eyebrow, but I can see the complete amusement in her eyes. Zuko is glancing sharply between the two of us. Reca nods slightly and moves to sit down beside Zuko.

There is a moment of silence and I can see Zuko attempting to control his curiosity.

"The Avatar..." Zuko begins.

"Incredible," says Reca, cutting him off, "The Prince of the Fire Nation and he still offers me no pleasantries before getting to business. I thought royalty was supposed to be civilized."

I bite down hard on my lip, trying not to laugh at the look on Zuko's face. But the complete incredulity is quickly replaced with a smooth, and almost blank one.

"Of course," he says, then stands abruptly, "I shall go and get us some drinks, shall I?"

"Tea, thank you," says Reca, "For three I think."

Zuko grits his teeth, but moves off toward the bar. Instantly I lean in toward Reca.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" I hiss.

"Providing valuable information that will no doubt help your friend on his little quest to find the Avatar."

"He is _not_ my friend," I say, "And I can't believe that you are actually planning on helping the fire nation to..."

Reca waves her hand.

"Don't pretend that you are exactly standing in the way of their goals. If what you have done isn't bad enough already, if the Prince ever has any inkling of what you can do, do you honestly think he would hesitate for a moment before using that power for his own ends?"

"Zuko wouldn't..."

"Oh god Nalai, you are so naive. It will happen again. The same pattern, just as it always does with you. The price the fire nation would pay for you, what with the things that you can do could probably buy back his 'honor' just as surely as the Avatar."

"I..."

For the first time in our conversation I see Zuko, standing only a few feet away watching us intently. From the look in his eyes I have no doubt that he heard practically everything that was said. Reca's lips curl slightly upward.

"He was listening wasn't he?" she says quietly.

My silence tells her all she needs to know. Standing, she walks toward Zuko and says softly.

"The Avatar is heading for Ba Sing Se, and Princess Azula is fast on his trail. I'd hurry if I were you."

Then she turns and leaves without another word.

**Did you notice my hilarious allusion to "Dr. Livingstone I presume?" (Admittedly I have never actually seen the movie that quote is from but I have heard it is very good). I promise that in the next chapter which will be uploaded ASAP, there will be plenty of amazing revelations about stuff. So yes. The end.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ten years later my internet has finally been able to load this page. I am not even joking. Is being strange for anyone else? Being on school holidays I have finally had time to write some more stuffs. However, not only do I have to suffer through hours of holiday maths homework, I also have to read a 356 page novel for school and write about seven essays on it. FUN. Plus I have a project for history which includes making an oral presentation + some random essay. And I have to do a stupid science write up of a prac. I have a fun life...**

"Sit down."

My heart thuds urgently against my ribs.

"Sit down," Zuko repeats, his voice cold and low. He latches his hand around my upper arm and forces me sharply back into my chair. The people around us continue to murmur softly, the flickering light casting fragmented shadows across their faces.

"What was she talking about?" asks Zuko, his face stone, his eyes dark.

"I... I don't know... I stammer. I cannot believe her audacity. I cannot believe she would do this to me. I never thought that she could do something so...

Zuko leans forward.

"I don't believe you."

i gaze downward, trying desperately to think of some excuse... some reason.

"What is this power that she was talking about?"

I say nothing, biting down hard on my lip, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Damn it Nalai!"

Zuko throws his head backward, pressing his hand against his forehead. He exhales sharply, and then sits up straight to gaze at me, his dark eyes intense.

"I need you to tell me what is going on. Who was that woman?"

"I don't..."

"Don't tell me you don't know. I am not stupid."

I say nothing.

"Nalai..." he hesitates for the briefest of moments, "You do not... You do not have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to..."

"You say that," I interrupt, "But if you knew..."

"Trust me," he says quietly, "You think I understand nothing of what is happening to you? I have spent my life considered nothing more then a manifestation of the fire nation's power. Something to be manipulated and to be used at the whims of another person. A means to something beyond what I can imagine."

I open my mouth, but pause, unsure.

"Please," he says softly.

"Reca was another girl who was enlisted as part of the fire nation program. She came from the water nation I... I think."

"She works for the fire nation," Zuko asks urgently.

"No," I say, "I assume she escaped from them. How... I don't know. But she is certainly not in their employ anymore."

I pause, and Zuko seems to be attempting to stop himself from urging me onward.

"And the thing... what she said about you having power?" he says finally.

I close my eyes.

"Have you ever heard of energy bending?"

Zuko shakes his head slightly.

"It... It... Well the most simple way i can explain it is the ability to bend life energy. The chi that governs every bodies' lives, and is innate within every human being. In it's purest form energy bending can be used to control a person, and every aspect of their being.

"However, with centuries of neglect, the line of people who can energy bend has dwindled significantly, emerging occasionally in different bloodlines across the four nations. Nobody knows exactly what causes it. But it has been... polluted. Each of the energy benders has different abilities and different areas of a person that they can control."

Zuko nods quickly, eyes keen, as he listens to the information I reel off quickly.

"Reca, for example, can implant ideas in a person's mind, stray thoughts that can be used to control them. I had a friend, Dant, who could read the minds and thoughts of all those he came in contact. There are... infinitely many combinations."

"That was why the fire nation wanted you," says Zuko instantly, understanding flaring in his eyes.

I nod.

"How can they tell?" asks Zuko, "How do they know who...?"

"There are these people, we call them Finders, who are energy benders themselves. Their only talent is in finding other energy benders."

"And you...?" asks Zuko.

"Me?"

"What is your... talent?"

I hesitate.

"Pain," I say quietly, "I can make people feel it. Just by..."

Zuko flinches slightly.

"I can look an army of soldiers in the eyes, and with a mere thought have them lose consciousness without even moving. It is... dangerous."

"Then why don't you do it now?" he asks me, "Why don't you do it to me? Why didn't you do it to my Uncle? Or Mao?"

"You have nothing to fear," I say quietly, "There are always exceptions. People who cannot be touched by energy bending. Nobody knows what causes immunity, anymore than they know what causes energy benders to be born."

"And I..." Zuko begins.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't," I say.

"Wanted to?" he asks me.

"I... I hate it."

"Hate it?" he asks me, "That type of power and you..."

"It's not right," I say, "You don't understand. The way a person's mind feels when it collapses before someone, before me..."

I shake my head to clear the thoughts from my mind.

Zuko nods and leans back in his chair. By the way his fingertips have locked together I can tell he is considering what I have said. I twist at my left wrist under the table hoping that he will not ask me more questions.

"The girl, Reca," says Zuko finally, "She said that your worth to the fire nation is almost, if not as great as, the Avatar's. Is that correct?"

"...Yes. But for a different reason."

Zuko raises an eyebrow.

"I believe they are afraid... That I will tell people, about what happened to me."

Zuko smiles slightly.

"And if..."

Zuko's sentence is cut short by a frenzied scream.

I start, spinning in my seat to the entrance of the restaurant. A thin dark haired woman is standing perched at the entrance to restaurant, gazing at us.

"Sela?" says Zuko quietly.

He stands and moves over toward the woman. I follow his lead, heading over to where two waiters are trying to block the desperate ladies attempts to enter. Zuko lays his hand gently on one of the men's shoulders and he nods sharply to us, before moving aside.

Sela is distraught; her hair wild and her clothes torn and dirty. Her eyes are strangely feverish. Zuko takes her arm and leads her to a side alleyway, lit by a dim yellow light.

"You have to help me," she says, the words tumbling out in a rush, "I came... as quickly as I could. The thugs... The thugs from town came back as soon as Gansu left. When they ordered us to give him food, Lee pulled out... He pulled a knife on them. I don't even now where he got a knife!" Zuko flinches slightly. "Then they took him away. They told me if he's old enough to fight, he's old enough to join the army. I know... I know you hardly know us, but..."

Zuko hesitates. He glances at me, and our eyes meet for a fleeting moment before he looks quickly downward.

"I... I'll get your son back."

...

We ride quickly, arriving at the outskirts of the little village at sunrise, as the town is bathed in golden light. The soldiers recline in the centre of the square, a few of them playing dice, others laying with their heads against the cool stone of the fountain. A thick wooden post has been erected in the side of the square, and bound to it is Lee's small body.

He raises his head slowly at the sound of our approach.

"Her! There he is! I told you he'd come!"

The other men instantly look around, jumping to their feet when they see us. Gow who had been lurking at the edge of a shop, under the shadow of it's verandah steps forward.

"Let the kid go," says Zuko, his voice raised so that the entire square can hear. Shop vendors stand warily behind their stalls, and passersby slow down, clutching children and toddlers tightly by their hands. I stand cautiously beside Sela, waiting.

"And who do you think you are?" asks Gow, his tone amused, "Telling us what to do?"

"It doesn't matter who I am," says Zuko quietly, "But I know who you are. You're not soldiers. You're bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power. Mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army. You're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war."

There is a pause before Gow turns slowly to his men.

"Are you going to let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?"

A moments hesitation, before the soldier to Gow's left brandishes his spear and walks forward. Zuko launches into the attack, pulling away as the soldier lunges, before drawing the handle of his swords into the stomach of the charging man. The rest of the soldiers descend upon him.

Two minutes into the fight and a crowd has formed around us, filled with the wide eyes of villages, who flinch at every blow that Zuko lands. I hesitate, unsure whether he is in need of enough assistance for me to help.

Finally, when the last man is strewn across the ground Gow steps forward, drawing his two war hammers slowly from his belt, adopting a bending stance. A soft gasp hisses from the crowd.

Zuko jumps forward, blades slashing through the warm air. Gow slams the ground hard with one hammer and a huge rock roars from the ground, before Zuko slams hard into it.

Staggering slightly as the rock retreats back into the earth, Zuko moves backward. He is more weary now. For all Gow's faults, he is clearly a well-practiced fighter.

Zuko attacks again, running forward and dodging the small rocks that Gow sends rocketing toward him.

"Give him a left!" an old man, somewhere in the crowd screams.

Zuko rams Gow hard in his shoulder, and the soldier trips and stumbles to the side. He recovers before Zuko can land another blow, grabbing his sword hilt and throwing Zuko forward. Zuko falls to the ground before Gow, facing the other way.

"Behind you!" screams a young woman from the crowd.

Zuko turns his head slightly, glancing at me as if begging for help. I step forward, but Gow, unfortunately, has already noticed Zuko's glance.

Rock roars up around me, enclosing sharply around me wrists and jerking me to the ground. I struggle, but I am completely unable to move.

If nothing else, my distraction bought Zuko time. He jumps to his feet and turns away sharply knocking the hilt of his blade against Gow's head. The man staggers, but launches immediately into the attack.

Slowly, but with increasing speed, Zuko is driven backward toward the opposite end of the square. No matter how quickly he moves, Gow's content assault forces him backward. A small ledge pops out beneath his feet and he stumbles, falling to the ground.

Gow raises the hammers, preparing to strike...

"Get up," whispers Lee across the square.

There is a moment of complete silence, before...

Fire flares from Zuko's fists, a raging torrent of flame that spills toward Gow, who throws himself backward in fear. The hammers roll from his hands as he falls to the ground. He crawls slowly backward, as Zuko approaches, hands full of flame.

"Let her go," he says sharply. Gow glances toward me, and I feel the earth around my hands disintegrate into dust. I remain kneeling, gazing hesitantly between the two men.

"Who... who are you?" asks Gow.

"My name is Zuko," says Zuko slowly, his voice low, as he lowers his fists, "Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne."

For a moment the crowds faces are shocked, then a soft murmur breaks out among them. The same old man who spoke earlier calls out across the square.

"Liar! I heard of you. You're not a prince, you're an outcast. Your own father burned and disowned you!"

Zuko ignores the comment, turning around and stepping toward Lee. Sela has already rushed to him and is busy untying him. Zuko stoops to pick up a long, shining object, that I see to be an old dagger.

"Not a step closer," says Sela, standing and drawing Lee behind her to shield him from Zuko.

He ignores this to, kneeling and offering the dagger to lee.

"It's yours," he says softly, "You should have it."

"No," Lee cries out, "I hate you."

He turns around and runs off. Zuko glances at Sela who glares at him in disgust. She turns and walks away, leaving Zuko kneeling on the ground.

The crowd does not stir as Zuko stands and turns away from them, walking slowly away from the village. I follow him, pacing a few steps behind him. His head hangs low.

And with that we leave the town.

**Talking about school has made me depressed. Now I am going to go and watch Jon Stewart and Stephen Colbert so I feel better about my life. Adios, until we meet again be sure to R&R. R&R more because I spent a million years trying to find the & symbol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**NEWSFLASH I HAVE JUST REALISED THAT MY SISTER'S COMPUTER WORKS. RIGHT AFTER THIS I AM OFF TO READ AND REVIEW AS MANY STORIES AS I CAN BEFORE SHE STEALS THIS AWAY. SORRY FOR PEOPLE WHO GOT THE NOTIFICATION FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. I POSTED IT AND THEN REALISED THERE WAS NO PARAGRAPHING ;).****THE **

**ORIGINAL CHAPER:**

**O.K. I am actually going to kill myself (JOKES that was an inappropriate joke sorry). But honestly. completely hates me. I can't login and I don't know why. I can't review stories. The pages just refuse to load. I wait for hours and hours on end (actually like three minutes, but the point still stands) and nothing happens. I am dying. The only way I can log on and post this stuff is by emailing it to my iphone and then using the phone internet network to post. Has this happened to anyone else ever? Because it is destroying me now. I am dying. On the up side this is the quickest I think I have ever updated the story. :).**

**I want to say sorry for not replying to anyone reviews and a big sorry to Silvermoony77 (I have religiously read every single one of your chapters and I want to review so bad but I can't - the moment it allows me to again I promise it will be the first on my list of things to do) and Kataang1 and anyone who has attempted to PM me or communicate with me. Also, it was suggested that I do a brief summary by two different people at the beginning of each chapter. I like that idea and I could do a whole PREVIOUSLY ON SCARRED and feel cool, but I will not do that now because I have rambled enough. Next time ;). Anyway, bye.**

The sky above us is bright blue, cloudless, the intensity of the sun blaring down penetrates the thinly leafed canopy of the sparse desert forest. The dusty ground is cracked, the lips of the stone penetrated by roots and weeds all a dull brown. We have been walking for hours, Zuko having halted only once to allow for a drink of water and a light meal of thick bread and dried fruits from the basket that Sela gave us.

He does not speak a word to me, and I follow a little behind him. A few times I awkwardly open my mouth, wanting to speak, but not knowing what to say. Words of comfort? I cannot tell exactly what he feels about what just happened, if anything at all and so I resolve to say nothing.

When the sun reaches it's peak in the sky, I hear a strange sound coming somewhere from the west. It is a low throbbing, which beats steadily against the air.

"Can you hear that?" I ask Zuko.

He pauses for a moment, listening intently.

The sound is growing rapidly louder, approaching us.

"Get down," says Zuko quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"Get down," he says more forcefully, grabbing my arm and forcing me sharply down, forcing me behind a thick thorny bush.

I shudder slightly, as the thorns prick into my legs. Zuko unfastens the cloak he is still wearing despite the heat, and throws it across us.

The ground begins to shake.

The rumbling noise passes by us, the engine of some great, metal machine, vaguely visible through the leaves. I feel my body shudder as it moves across the ground, the sound almost unbearable.

It disappears quickly, and Zuko stands instantly, hurrying over to the heavy tracks the machine has made across the ground.

"Fire nation," he hisses.

"What was it?" I ask.

He turns to me.

"A war machine," he says, "More importantly a war machine reserved for the use of royalty."

"Your father?" I ask quietly.

He laughs. "The fire lord out in the middle of the desert, unescorted and driving his way across the earth nation? More likely it is Azula."

He sighs, and presses a hand against his temples.

"We should follow her," he says, "See where she is going."

"Your highness are you sure that is wise?" I say, "You have no idea what she is doing, or where she is going."

"No," he says quietly, "But I can guess."

...

The tracks lead us onward out into the open desert, the rocks beating hard beneath our boots. At one point the trail turns sharply to the north, another pair of tracks - smaller, animalistic - heading onward. Here Zuko hesitates, and chooses to follow the ones of the beast. He does not explain his decision to me, and I follow without questioning.

At length, we come to a town, completely deserted. The dirt roads are lined with thin wooden houses, with tin roofs covered in red dust. Here the tracks of the animal gallop off wildly into the distance, replaced by a set of footprints. Zuko cautiously enters, and I follow him hesitantly.

We hurry through the empty streets, and suddenly a voice comes slowly into focus.

"...caught up with me. Now who are you and what do you want?"

Zuko stops in his tracks.

"The Avatar," he breathes.

We rush forward, turning a sharp corner to find two figures standing face to face about a hundred feet in front of us. Zuko grabs my wrist and hastily pushes me back around the edge of the building, pressing a single finger to his lips. He moves around to one side, approaching the two people side on now. Peering around the edge of an abandoned house, we watch the scene before us.

The woman, her pale cheeks almost white, and framed by thick locks of black hair, that fall dead straight to below her shoulders. She wears a fire nation uniform, the reds and blacks of the metal illuminated. Across from her, is a youthful, tattooed face I recognize from the 'Wanted' posters that I have seen continually for the past year.

The Avatar.

"You mean you haven't guessed?" says the woman, her voice shrill, 'I suppose you don't see the family resemblance. Here's a hint."

She smiles slightly, drawing fingers with sharpened nails up to cover the left side of her face, lowering her voice. "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor."

Beside me Zuko tenses, and I attempt to hide my smile.

"So what now?" asks Aang slowly, surveying her.

"Now...?" asks Azula, "Now it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you."

Aang stands.

"I'm not running."

Azula laughs, stepping forward.

"You really want to fight me?" she asks.

And in an instant Zuko is on his feet, throwing himself recklessly into the middle of the two.

"Yes," he says, "I really do."

"Zuko!" shouts Aang, jumping backward.

Azula's smile twitches slightly, but she regains composure almost instantly.

"I was wondering when you would show up Zuzu."

Aang bursts out in involuntary laughter, but shuts up at the withering look the siblings cast at them. Zuko lowers himself into a bending stance, stretching his arms out toward both Azula and Aang.

"Back off, Azula! He's mine!"

"Oh," she says, "I'm not going anywhere."

Flames suddenly lick at her curled fists, and I stifle a gasp beneath my palm. They are a violent blue.

Zuko ducks from their path, as Aang leaps into the air on a current of wind. Azula steps runs forward and Zuko leaps upon her, punching her hard in the side of her shoulder. She kicks him in the stomach, and winded he stumbles backward.

I stand, just behind him, prepared to join in the fight on his side. My participation would have balanced the odds in favour of Zuko, but he spins around.

"Stay out of this," he hisses.

"I..." I start, but he has already run off into the other direction.

Shouts echo, and I hear glass shatter. Fire flares out suddenly in front of me, and I duck back into the alleyway. There is a thump and the air is torn in two. Just beside me, the wall of the building splits open and the Avatar tumbles out. Azula leaps out behind him. Aang runs quickly through the door of a building , without hesitation, raises her fist and with a burning tongue of blue fire blasts out the door, stepping inside.

Through the glass window that makes up the large part of what I guess must be a shop, I see Aang cowering against the wall, Azula standing over him.

And then another figure dashes forward from the edge of my vision. I had not heard her arrive. She is petite, her thick mass of dark brown hair plaited down her back, dressed in blue robes, her olive eyes intent open the Avatar. Water is curled around her elbow and forearm, and it streams forward, whipping out to catch Azula's arm before she can do anything more. Azula falls backward, and as she does Zuko hurries in.

Zuko looks with surprise at the girl's appearance. She turns quickly, and lithely whips the water forward, the glass shattering into a million pieces. Aang leaps quickly on a gust of air through the opening she has created, and she whirls around throwing Azula and Zuko backwards.

A hand suddenly touches the edge of my shoulder.

I start, and spin around. A lined face greets me.

"General Iroh," I exclaim, relaxing, "How did you...?"

"That is of no importance," he says hastily, "Tell me exactly what is happening."

"The Princess," I say quickly, "She must... She must have been tracking the Avatar. We followed her here where we found the two of them preparing to fight. Zuko joined in, but he told me to stay here."

Iroh nods, and the strange hardness of his manner surprises me.

A burst of flame and another man, one I do not recognize, his skin dark like the girl's and dressed in a similar fashion, is thrown suddenly into our line of sight. Zuko appears beside him as he scrambles to his feet, and throws a ball of flame toward him. The man trips, and Zuko steps forward over him, pursuing some other goal. As he does so a trail of water whips outward and throws Zuko to the side.

Iroh rushes forward immediately toward the spot where Zuko has fallen.

"Uncle..." groans Zuko, sitting up slowly.

"Get up," says Iroh gently, proffering his hand to Zuko.

Zuko hesitates, then takes it, and the two launch themselves down the alley, back toward the fight. I wait for a moment, before...

"Oh fuck it."

I stand up and jump outward. In front of me the fight rages.

Another girl, short and pale, with black hair, dressed in Earth nation robes stands before me. From the way she and the water nation man are engaged with Azula, I would guess that she is on the side of the Avatar. Zuko, Iroh and the other girl are locked in combat, flames veering toward the slender figure who dodges with surprising dexterity.

I hesitate, then run forward, letting the knives slip from my sleeves. Zuko looks up as I pass.

"Nalai!" he shouts angrily, but I pay no attention to him, running straight at Azula.

She doesn t even see me coming, and the girl and the boy part way for me quickly, as I jump, ramming the end of one knife hard into her temple. She is thrown backward, but regains her composure almost instantly.

"Who are you?" she asks, in a vague tone of surprise, staggering slightly, "Another one of the Avatar's bunch?"

I say nothing, and she shrugs slightly, before her fist alights with a flame which she blasts quickly in my direction.

I fall backward, rolling quickly around. The girl steps forward beside me, stamping her foot on the ground, so that I blast of earth throws Azula backward. She turns and appraises me quickly, before she again moves off toward Azula. The man does the same.

I turn around and Zuko and Iroh rush to my side, the other girl sprinting forward also, so that we move in a circle around Azula, as she is backed slowly up against the wall of city.

"Well, look at this," says Azula in her shrill voice, "Enemies and traitors all working together. I m done."

She raises her hands into the air, affecting a defeated look with her head drooped.

"I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Beside me, General Iroh shifts slightly to one side.

A blast of blue fire, and Iroh falls to the ground moaning.

There is a flash of blinding light emanating from Azula, and, as everyone else turns to see if Iroh is hurt, I glimpse her figure move quickly through the dust created by the explosion.

I run forward, into the smoky air. A hole has been blown in the left side of the wall, and I run through it, coughing in the thick air. I see Azula heading toward a copse of trees just east of the city.

I do not hesitate, but sprint after her, knife in hand. In a moment, she disappears among the trees. I follow her blindly in, the overhanging branches catching at my hair and my face. I stumble forward for a second, my foot catching on a rock wedged in the dirt, and I fall to the ground, scratching my palms on the roots of a thick tree.

A shrill voice comes from behind me.

"I don't think," Azula says, "You ever told me your name."

And then a blinding pain in the back of my head, and I pass out.

**CURSE YOU WEBSITE! JOKES THIS IS THE BEST SITE EVER I AM SORRY I MOCKED YOU DON T REMOVE MY STORY.**

**End of original chapter.**

**There you go, I hope you enjoyed. This was one of the quickest chapters I had ever done and I feel so bad I couldn't upload it straight away. If anyone has a way to make my computer work more quickly I BEG YOU TO TELL ME. Anyway byebye (remember to R%R).**

**;)**


	11. Chapter 11

I blink slowly.

There is a dull ache at the back of my head, and my vision blurs as I try to open my eyes. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. A slight ringing echoes in my ears, as the black haze slowly rescinds. My hands have been tied in front of me, bound by heavy strands of rope that curl around my wrists. The rope is attached to a stiff metal pole that lies just before my ground beneath me is dirt, little tufts of grass poking up through the soil, and around and above me is the canvas of a tent.

"Awake at last," says a voice from behind me.

I sit up, spinning around but instantly falling back down, my head spinning. Slowly I manage to push myself against the pole so that I am propped upward. Azula stands in front of me, her long black hair pulled sharply behind her head, and her stiff fire nation garb unchanged from when I last saw her.

"Where am I?" I ask quietly.

"In the middle of the 6th infantry war squad's camp. I called them as soon as I had you knocked out. Luckily they are stationed right near where we were fighting."

She smiles cruelly.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly.

"Guess," she says, kneeling down beside me and gazing at me with a sadistic curiosity.

I say nothing.

Her hand flies out and she hits me hard across the face. I jerk backward, feeling her nails dig into my skin as they pass. A thin line of blood is drawn across my cheek and I gasp. She stands again and walks around the edge of the tent, running her hand against the material.

"I want to know," she says, "Where the Avatar is, where he is going and what he is doing."

"I don't know," I say instantly, "Anything."

Her leather boot kicks me hard in the back. I jerk forward, thrown to the floor of the tent. I let out a weak cry, attempting to push myself back up onto my knees.

"Liar," she says.

"I swear," I say, "I am not traveling with the Avatar. I had never even met him until today."

There is a pause.

"You were traveling with Zuko?" she asks me.

I nod my head.

She laughs loudly.

"What business has my brother with an earth nation peasant?" she says.

I say nothing.

She walks around in front of me, and places the sole of her shoe across my fingers. Slowly she presses downward, shifting her weight to her foot. I scream in pain, feeling the stiff bone of the fingers bending.

"Stop," I say, "Please."

She lifts her boot slowly off, and then kneels beside me once again.

"Later," she says, "After a few hours without food or water have... loosened your tongue."

I clench my teeth together against the pain. Her lips curl upward, then she stands, and leaves. Through the flap of the tent I see the velvety sky, and the pinpricks of stars in the night.

...

It is as the first strands of sunlight seep beneath the edge of the tent, that I hear a slight commotion outside.

It is only a vague sound at first, and far enough off that I dismiss it. The clash of metal against metal. But slowly it draws closer. A dull thump outside the tent, followed by a whispered word, and another thump as something hits the ground hard.

I sit up, pressing my back against the tent, and resting my hands in my lap. The canvas of the tent buckles slightly, and then a small rip in the side. The flap is torn backward and a figure enters the tent.

"Zuko...?" I whisper.

"Nalai!" he says, falling instantly to the ground beside me.

"Zuko," I gasp, "What are you doing here?"

He doesn t answer, gazing at my bloodied face and the torn skin and broken fingers of my hand.

"Don't move," he says, raising his hand so that a thin curl of fire encircles one of his fingers.

He draws his hand gently down between my wrists, burning the rope.

I shake my hand, feeling the sharp pain of the hot embers against my wrist. Zuko leans down and runs his fingers gently across the burning skin, extinguishing the last residue of heat.

"I'm so sorry," he says quietly, "I should have been here sooner. My uncle... I couldn t leave him. I'm so sorry."

I gaze at him, at his dark eyes that are filled with genuine fear.

"I don't understand," I say.

"All my fault," he murmurs under his breath, "I didn t think Azula would really..."

"Zuko," I say more insistently, "How long have I been here?"

He raises his eyes to mine.

"How long have you been awake?" he asks.

"Since last night," I say, "I don't know when."

His eyes widen slightly.

"Two days, he says, "Two days since the last time I saw my sister."

I try to speak, to say something, but with both know what this means. I have been unconscious for two days; not only have I failed to eat or drink for that long, but the head injury must be extremely severe. And with the state of my hand. and the numerous other injuries, even if I live I will be crippled.

"I'll fix this," he says, "Nalai I promise."

He wraps his arms gingerly around my frame. I hardly feel it as he lifts me upward, my whole body in a numb state of shock. He steps outside, and glances around.

The place where we stand is illuminated by silver light, sprawling plains of rocky land stretching before us, before the ground is engulfed by heavy forest. The cracks of the floor beneath us are veiled in shadows, and the pale shape of the tents loom from the semi-darkness around us. Around the edges of the tent lie the still forms of several guards.

Zuko hurries quickly forward, but the sounds of more men approaching us from the opposite direction grow more and more distinct. The sound of boots on the ground and vague shoutings.

"I'm going to have to fight them," says Zuko, his fingers digging slightly into my skin where he holds me.

Even from this distance there must be at least fifty of them.

"Zuko," I say softly, "Put me down."

"No," says Zuko, "You can't."

"Trust me," I say softly, my voice weak.

We both know that alone he cannot win.

I am placed gently back onto my feet, Zuko's hands on my back supporting me. I close my eyes tightly. It has been so long... And yet, it is there. Just as it has always been. The slow pulse of the power, the way the sensation ebbs and flows with me. I touch it lightly, feeling it spring to the surface. Everything I have done to bury it, undone in a moment.

Zuko steps back from me as I open my eyes.

The tide of men crests the slight incline and launches down toward us. I can feel them, the energy that runs through each of them, strands of violent emotion alive within them. I close my eyes and tug. In a moment they collapse.

As a solid force they fall to the ground, as they thrown by an invisible hands. The stronger ones writhe in agony, before I focus more on them and they pass out.

I stumble backward, feeling weak. A wave of overwhelming dizziness overcomes me, and I fall to my knees. Blackness engulfs me and I collapse.

...

A vague streak of light pierces the darkness.

I squeeze my eyes tighter, hoping to avoid it, but the line of gold persists. Slowly, I force my eyes open, blinking in the brightness. I am lying in a forest clearing, the ground beneath me covered by a grey cotton blanket. Around me thick wads of grass peep up from the soil, climbing over the thin, winding roots of the trees. The canopy above casts dappled shadows across the floor below as beams of sunlight stretch between the leaves.

I sit up, bracing myself for some sort of pain in my head. There is none. In front of me, gathered round a fire that is lit in the centre of the clearing, more for warmth then light I would guess, are three people. I recognize the two girls from the fight, the tall chocolate skinned girl and the shorter pale earth bender. Beside them sits the man from the fight, who I would guess to be the former girl s brother, what with the resemblance they bear.

"You're awake," says the tall girl softly, rising from where she sits.

I glance around cautiously.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Katara," she says, moving toward me and kneeling, "Lie back down."

I shake off the hand she places on my shoulder.

"Where is Zuko?" I ask.

"I don't know," says Katara, "He said he would return shortly after visiting his Uncle."

"Where am..."

I am cut short as a small frame enters the clearing.

The Avatar.

"You are awake!" he cries out, then, turning to Katara, "I told you you could fix her."

"I don't understand," I interject, "What happened?"

"Zuko bought you here," says Katara, "He told us that Azula had... had tortured you. You were going to die and Zuko said that he couldn t do anything. He has been coming back and forward between you and his uncle, but he won t tell us where they are staying even though I could have helped with Iroh... I don't..."

"How long have I been here?" I ask.

"A little bit over a day," says Aang, "Katara let me practice on you."

My mouth opens slightly.

The boy laughs. I turn to look at him.

"I'm Sokka," he says, "And this is Toph."

He gestures to the small earth bender. She smiles at me and inclines her head.

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"Would you like something to eat?" asks Sokka.

"Yes please," I say quietly.

Katara purses her lips in annoyance.

"Nalai!"

It is Zuko s voice that says my name. I jump to my feet, spinning around in search of him. He stands at the edge of the clearing, his slender frame dark against the dancing light of the flames.

"Zuko," I say quietly.

...


End file.
